WWE African Adventure
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: A group off WWE Superstars and Divas decide to take a trip to the Beautiful Country of South Africato take in the Sights. Planned to be a Relaxing Holiday but with WWE Superstars involved Who knows what Could Happen.
1. Chapter 1 America To Africa

Chapter 1 America To Africa

"Ted what did you do with My cap?"

"How Should I know where your cap is Cody its probably where you Left It"

"If I knew where I left it I would be Able to Find it Genius."

"Whose Bright Idea was it for us to become House mates anyway, Seriously Cody you do nothing But Complain"

A couple of doors slam as Randy Orton storms into the Room Wearing Just a Towel.

"YOU TWO ARE LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP ARGUING I AM TRYING TO HAVE A SHOWER BEFORE WE HAVE TO GO GET THE PLAIN"

Cody and Ted both say at the same time in a disgusted voice

"Dude pull your towel up, we do not want to see the One Inch Bandit"

Randy pulls His Towel up and Runs Back upstairs. Cody and Ted Both Laugh and Sit down at their Built in Bar.

"There we go Laughing at Randy Always cheers me up Im Sorry Cody I love having you as a room mate you the Rhodester can't stay mad at you"

"Yeah Im sorry too Man Randy is such a women he takes like 3 Hours to have a Shower"

"No Rhodester 10 Minutes to have a Shower 2 hours 50 Minutes to Put his Baby Oil On"

"Yeah That Sounds more to the Point"

…...

"Torrie are you almost done? the four cabs are going to be here soon to pick are luggage up"

"Four Cabs you sure that's Going to be Enough Stace? its just I have two Bags full of shoes and 4 bags full of Bikinis not to mention the rest my clothes"

"4 bags of Bikinis Who are you trying to impress?

"Come on Stace like your not to going to fall at the Knees as soon as you see Randy….."

"Shut up Tor"

"Covered in his Baby oil Shining in the Sun"

"Seriously Tor Shut up I am well over my Crush on Randy its not like I watch Raw every week and rewind live T.V so I can Stare at his Body For Long Periods of time"

"Your Such a Liar I had to wait 3 Hours for you to come Shopping Because you were kneeling in front of the Tele in a trance you are so Sad"

"Huh im Sad Torrie you have John Cena as your Lap top Background"

"I do Not"

"Yeah You Do and you have a raw paused on Johns Stomach which you wake up to every morning and stare at before you go to bed"

"I do n… Ok Fair enough thank you so much to Eve for inviting us Along"

"Yes Tor Four weeks Of staring at those two How are we going to stay Conscious I don't even Care that We have to Watch Rubbish Boring Soccer"

"Believe me Soccer Will not even Come Into our Minds"

…...

Cody, Ted and Randy are at the Airport Waiting for the Others to arrive. John Cena arrives Of Course with loads of female Fans Following him.

"See Ted that's why we Invited Cena that guy is like a chick Magnet"

"Hey What About me"

"Sorry Randy they go near you they will Slide away"

"You Forgetting one thing Cody all the girls are going to be looking at John which means their going to be paying no attention to us"

"No their going to be paying no attention to you two because they will think you're a gay Couple" Randy Laughs

"Shut up leader of the baby Oil Brigade. No Financially Sound friend I had already thought of that because of Cenas I must be loyal I must be respectful attitude he is only going to want one Women so there is going to be a lot of disappointed ladies out there then who swoops in like heroes to save the day the group formally Known as Legacy"

"Oh My God Cody you should have been a scientist or something that is the smartest plan I have ever heard in My Life"

"You two are idiots Hey John How's It Going"

John Cena walks over wearing one of his Orange never give up shirts

John stares at Cody and Ted as they are dancing round the chairs in the Airport singing GIRLS,GIRLS, GIRLS by Motley Crew.

"Hey Randy I see you babysitting until we Get on the plane"

"Yeah something Like that Those two are just morons"

"Yeah I Can see that I still cannot believe that Vince gave as a month off and not just us Michelle and Layla, Eve and Maryse, Shaemus and Pinkie and Perky over there"

"Yeah Well you know Vince is hyping the whole NXT taking us out thing and Evan Bourne is getting his push so you know Im not complaining a month off that's fine By me"

"Yeah I do not take much time off but I want to make the Most of this holiday Randy did you hear who else Eve Invited"

"Who please god do not let it be Santino"

"No its not Santino Torrie and Stacy"

"Torrie and Stacy Wow that's a turn up"

A strange scary looking man walks over to the group

"How's It going fellers"

Randy and John Both Say Hay Shaemus how's It going mate"

Cody and Ted Look on Confused

"Who Invited Casper the Ghost were going to Africa he will get a spear in the Neck in seconds he is about as white as you can get"

"I suggest you Shut you mouth Fellers"

Cena Stand in the Way and says "calm down Mayonnaise man ignore them we will buy them a playboy magazine and They will be quiet"

" I can't wait for this I love watching football"

Cody laughs and Says "Were going to watch Soccer Shaemus you Dumb ass"

Shaemus laughs and sarcastically says "Football is another name for soccer Dumb ass"

Randy Nudges Johns Shoulder and says "John there they are"

Stacy, Maryse, Torrie, Layla, Michelle and Eve All walk Over getting wolf whistles from loads of the males at the Airport.

Torrie and Stacy hug Randy and John

"Oh my god John, Randy Its So good to see you again" Torrie said well Smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah Its been way to long since we have spoke or seen each other" Said Stacy Trying not to stare at Randy Orton too much.

"Its Great to see you all you look phenomenal" Said Cena Turning on the Charm

"Yeah you all look Like a million Dollars Ted, Cody close your mouths and Stop Drooling" Randy said while slapping Ted and Cody on the Shoulder

"Shaemus says right shall we head to the plane then"

They all start making their way to the Plane Michelle McCool and Layla Skip along saying in a really girly really Squeaky voices at the same time

"Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God this Holiday is going to be so FLAWLESS Yay LayCool Forever"

Cody Says To Ted "If they Do that the Whole Journey im throwing them out the back of the Plane"

Ted Laughs and Replies "Im right with you on that Rhodester"

End Of Chapter 1

Well My 1st ever Proper Chapter Ive written. Please Review. Hopefully people will Like it. Not too Sure Why Shaemus is tagging along but Im a Shaemus Fan So Why Not

Chapter 2 Preview. The Group arrive in South Africa, Cody Gets Lost and there's been a Bit of a mistake with the Hotel


	2. Chapter 2 The Unpedictable begins

Chapter 2 The unpredictable begins

"Flawless, Totally Flawless that flight was great because you was on it Michelle"

"No it was great because you was on it Layla I love you Girl"

"Yeah but I love you more"

"No I love you More"

"I am going to strangle them Ted I am Actually going to Murder them If they Say Flawless One More time….."

"Were LayCool and we so Flawless"

"That's it where's my belt"

"Calm down Cody we will get rid of them soon then we can begin operation Legacy getting lucky talking Of which hey Maryse you looking sexier as ever"

"Ted Leave me alone that's the 30th time you have said that to me stop harassing me you Revolting Human Being"

Ted Starts to follow Maryse "Come on Maryse I will Buy You"

John, Torrie, Randy Stacy, Eve, and Shaemus are all walking together through the Airport as Maryse storms by with Ted following her.

"Ted's on a mission I see He Doesn't Give up Does he"

"But I don't think Maryse is Interested she is Shouting at him in French John"

"Be careful Eve Ted Might Turn his Attention to you if he doesn't get anywhere with Maryse"

"Urrgh no Ted Diabase is a pig he thinks he is so Good Because of all his money thinks he can buy his way into a girls heart"

" Could be worse Eve Cody could be trying it on with you"

"Still rather Cody than Ted and anyway Cody can be quite Sweet and charming when he is not around That Million dollar Moron"

"Ooh Eve do you have a bit of a thing for Cody" Torrie Laughed

"No I do not Torrie I was just saying"

They all Laughed as they headed out of the Airport and Congregated outside waiting for the Mini Bus to take them to the Hotel.

"Right we have a bit of a problem"

"What's up Randy"

"Well Stacy because you girls have brought So Much Luggage there's no room in the Mini Bus for us to actually Travel"

"WHAT" Torrie Shrieked

"Yeah there's like 5 seats Plus one of us can drive because it is a rented Bus"

"So what are 4 of us going to have to walk then"

"What's the matter Cena big athlete like yourself Walking should be no Problem" Torrie Joked

"Yeah Torrie Walking is no problem it is just the Hotel is 60 Miles away"

"Oh right Sorry John" Torrie said quietly"

Ted then Ran over hysterically panicking and Shouting

"Cody's Gone I can't Find him where is he"

"Calm Down Feller he is probably chatting up some unsuspecting girl at the Gift shop"

"Shaemus ive checked all over the Airport he is nowhere to be Seen what if Somebody has kidnapped my best Friend and they are going to use his body Parts to make stew"

"Come on Ted You making to much of this Calm down"

"No I will not Cody could be under a plane tyre dead for all we know and none of you care" Ted starts to cry while Eve and Torrie try to console him

A South African voice comes on the Airport loud speakers

"WILL THE FRIENDS OF CODY RHODES PLEASE REPORT TO THE AIRPORT LOST AND FOUND OFFICE"

"Oh my god are you kidding me what are we Cody's Parents"

"Come on guys we have to go and get him Quick" Ted started running

They all arrive at the lost and found office to find Cody sat on a chair looking really scared

Cody says really quietly "I got lost nobody spoke English I was really scared"

Eve smiles and says "oh so Cute bless him"

"Randy says come here you idiot" Cody hugs and Randy and Ted really Tightly

"Come on guys lets go" John says

They arrive back at the mini bus. Cody is still Looking really scared

Stacy says "What are we going to do about the Mini Bus then all the Girls can go in the mini bus and one of you guys can be the driver"

Cody perks up "Il drive I don't mind looking after you Girls"

"Cena sniggers "No I don't think so Cody Me, you Randy and Ted will Go rent a car and Shaemus will drive the Girls to the Hotel"

Torrie says "Yeah that's fine come on Girls and Uh Scary man lets get moving"

Cody, Ted, Randy and John Head off to rent the car.

…...

The Mini Bus with Shaemus and The Divas arrive at the Hotel. They all get out of the Bus and look at their Hotel with shocked and bemused faces.

"What the hell is that Shaemus you must have driven to the wrong place"

"No Torrie this is the address the Mini Bus had a Sat Nav and everything"

Layla starts to stutter "Bbbbb but it's a farm there's cows and sheep and Pigs and horses and Chickens and what smells like Manure that's disgusting"

Michelle Cries out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I hate animals"

Torrie sighs "I suppose we had better go in and half a look around"

They all walk into the Farm House and are greeted by a tall Black man wearing a native robe. He says with a really African accent "Is one of you Mr Cody Rhodes"

Shaemus replies "No but he will be along shortly you have all our names don't ya feller"

"Yes Sir and I am Guessing you must be Shaemus"

"Yes I am how do you know that"

"Well Mr Rhodes put on his booking Form under The Name Shaemus in the any other information section he put extremely white man"

"I will Kill Him"

Stacy Holds Shaemus and says "Calm Down Big Guy" and then Talks to the Porter again

"So sir do you have our rooms ready"

"Yes madam we have all six of our rooms fully furnished and ready for you to use"

"Eve pipes up sorry 6 rooms but there are 11 of us"

The porter then replies "well we only have five rooms in the hotel I am very sorry my lady"

Torrie then shouts "Ok now im going to Kill Him"

Eve then defends Cody "Hey he must have just made a mistake give him a break"

Shaemus then snaps "Yeah I will give him a break I will Break his skinny little legs"

A Car then drives into the Hotel Car back with The four Guys in there. All the Divas and Shaemus all run out and Confront Cody"

"Cody what the hell is this" shouted Michelle and Layla

Maryse started to shout in French

"Cody you said you had sorted out something amazing for us" Said Stacy"

"Yeah I didn't come half way round the World To do a re-make of babe the pig" Snapped Torrie

"You have some serious explaining to do feller" Bellowed Shaemus

Cody just leans on the car and whispers to Ted "Look all the angry Divas are really turning me on because their so hot when their stressed But Shaemus Salad cream man is making me really Nervous" He Then says

"Give me a chance to explain I had to plan this Holiday at very Short notice all right I was desperate for us to have a good holiday together and I did not want to cancel because there wasn't any top class hotels. Look it was either this or camping I have tried my best Im really sorry"

Eve then Says "Cody there is only 6 rooms surely you knew that before we got here"

"Yeah I knew that but if I told you all then no one would have wanted to come"

John says "Ok Cody we understand we can sort something out and we are only going to be sleeping here really were going to be out during every day right"

"Yeah that's right" Said Cody looking dejected and Sorry for himself

"Cheer up Cody its fine Me and Randy can share a room, Stacy and Torrie can share a room" Cena was then interrupted

"Me and Michelle can share a room" Shouted Layla

Cena sighs "Yeah I guessed that Michelle and Layla will share a room"

"Yay were room buddies flawless room buddies"

"Orton just growls at Michelle and Layla"

John Carries on "As I was saying me and Randy, Stacy and Torrie, Layla and Michelle, Cody and Ted, Eve and Maryse and Because Shaemus is going to be our driver for a month I think he should have a room of his Own everyone agree"

All of the Superstars and Divas Agree.

"Shaemus smiles "Cheers Fellers and Gals that's very nice of you all"

Ted Nervously says "Don't smile Shaemus Its freaky"

Randy says "Right come on then people this is Our home for the month lets go and get settled In"

End of Chapter 2

Well There we go Chapter 2 done. Please review if you like it. I changed the story title from WWE world Cup adventure to WWE African adventure because if people thought it was about football no one would read Lol.

Chapter 3 Preview Some of the divas not adapting too well to the farm. The Group attend the Opening Ceremony of the world cup and John, Randy, Cody and Ted Have a go at being Farm Hands

Bye From M.B.L lol


	3. Chapter 3 A working Vacation

Chapter 3 A Working Vacation

"Mooooooooooo, Cockle doodle doo, Oink Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Those Damn Animals Are doing my head in" Moaned Cody

"What time is it Cody" Said Ted in a tired voice

"4:30 are you kidding me oh my god"

John Cena shouted from the next room "Will you two shut the hell up its bad enough with the frigging animals without you two rambling on"

Torrie then shrieks from another room "John stop shouting you have just woke me and Stace up"

Eve Shouts through "Keep the noise down Maryse is muttering in French and she Does Not Look happy"

They all then hear someone Whistling outside.

Randy questions "who is that sounding so cheerful"

John Replies "It must be the Hotel guy"

"No its not the hotel guy it sounds like a white Guy"

Ted Shouts through "What the hell its Sheamus"

"Sheamus what's he doing outside"

"He is feeding the pigs"

"What the hell for"

Everybody decides to get up apart from Michelle, Layla and Maryse. They all walk outside to try and find out why Sheamus is feeding the Pigs.

Randy walks over to Sheamus and says "why are you feeding the animals that's the hotel guys job"

"Well feller 8 of his 13 staff have decided to quit because they want to watch the world cup So I said I would help him out. That South African guy sorry will use his proper name Bendei is one of the friendliest people you will ever meet and I have met a few of the Locals and they are really nice people as well"

Cody Nudges Ted "Nice Sheamus is really starting to scare me now"

Bendei walks over to the group and says "How's it going guys I know my hotel is not your first choice accommodation but if you could give me a hand for around 6 days until I can get some more staff I will let you stay here for the entire world cup for free and I have Tickets for you all to go to the spectacular opening Ceremony of the World Cup in Soccer City"

"Well that sounds Fair" John says while the Divas Look on disgusted

Bendei hugs them all and says "Thank you thank you very much you will not be working all of the time just for a few hours in the morning then you enjoy your holiday"

Randy Says "right Sheamus give me that list of jobs, Torrie, Eve and Stacy you can feed and take the horses out for a ride because I know you have ridden horses before Torrie"

"Yeah I have but not for a long time"

"Don't worry you will be fine Shaemus you and Bendei were rounding up the sheep weren't you so carry on with that. Cody and Ted You can clean up the barn and feed the pigs"

"What you have got to be kidding me why do we get the disgusting jobs" Moaned Ted

"Because you were the ones that woke everyone up in the 1st place me and John Will feed the chickens collect the eggs and Try and Milk the cows if Bendei`s brother helps us. Right lets get going see if we can get it all done before nine so we can head off out"

All of the superstars head off to their assigned jobs.

…...

Eve, Torrie and Stacy head off to the stables. They feed the horses and Torrie shows Eve and Stacy How to ride the Horses. They then head off down to the village riding slowly so Stacy, Eve and the Horses do not get startled

"I have never done anything like this in my life"

"Don't worry about it Eve you are doing fine if you keep the Horse happy and Content you will be Fine"

"Im a bit scared too but im sure it would be fine"

"Yeah well lets forget the fact you both on horses I love horses but you two look like your panicking."

"Yeah that sounds good" Eve smiles

"Sheamus is a really nice guy once you get to know him not really dating material but the last couple of days he has turned out to be a great friend" Stacy says in a surprised voice.

"Yeah I know he looks like a zombie but he's all right" Torrie Laughs

Eve then asks "So have you tow hatched your plan yet to try and Get John and Randy to fall in love with you both?"

"No not yet but were working on it" Stacy and Torrie groaned

"Well if you come up with anything let me know and I can… Oh never mind come on we better head back the others will be nearly finished"

…...

Ted and Cody are cleaning the barn with blue ovals and Yellow gloves. John and Randy walk Past Laughing "Wow you two are really going to attract some women in those outfits"

"Shut the hell up do you know who I blame for this friendly Sheamus its not normal and Now me and Ted have to go clean up Pig crap before we have even had our breakfast its not fair"

Ted Sighs "Well look on the bright Side nobody has to pay for the Hotel Now"

"YOURE A FLAMING MILLIONAIRE WHAT DOES SAVING A BIT OF CASH MEAN TO YOU"

"Calm down Cody come on the barns done now we just have to feed the Pigs and Were Done"

…...

Sheamus and Bendei are in the Field Bendei sends the sheep dog to round up the sheep then turns to Sheamus and Says "thank you for persuading your friends to help"

Shaemus replies "No problem what you going to do about hiring staff"

"Do not worry my friend During the world cup there is always football fans looking to earn extra money I will Just advertise outside the stadiums come on lets get the Sheep"

…...

"Ted ive got something for you" Cody Launches some Pig muck at Diabase

"Cody what the hell" Ted picks up some pig slop and Throws it at Cody

Layla and Michelle look out of their bedroom window

Michelle says "Morning Layla hope you had a good night sleep"

Layla replies "No I hope you have had A better night sleep"

Cody shakes his head "Oh no their up wait" Cody picks up a bucket of Pig Muck and Throws it up at Michelle and Layla.

Cody and Ted Laugh "Ha you two are not very Flawless now"

Layla and Michelle Shriek "you animals how could you do this wait till we get down there this is disgusting" Michelle and Layla Wipe their faces off and Run down stairs

Ted Laughs "Im off Cody I aint taking the blame for that See ya"

…...

"John how are you getting on feeding the poultry" Shouted Randy across the Barn

"Im ok just make sure you get all of them eggs" Shouted Cena

Randy went into the barn Muttering to himself "Well im guessing the eggs will all be under that extremely oversized chicken at the top then" As He climbed up the hay Bails. He reached under the Bird and it went to peck him Orton then said to himself in a panicked voice "Oh My God that's not a Chicken that's a rooster"

…...

Indoors Ted was in the house trying to run from Layla and Michelle. He then hears Running water coming from one of the rooms. Curious he sneaks in and sees Maryse in the Shower he Sniggers to himself "oh my god what a women what a body"

Maryse screams and Shouts "Ted Get the Hell Out you pervert"

Ted Legs it out of the Door and runs Outside

…...

Torrie, Eve and Stacy arrive back at the farm and Torrie says

"Well all seems Quite calm here" Then Suddenly Cody runs in front of them with Layla and Michelle Shouting

"Come back here Cody how dare you throw crap all over are Flawless Faces"

Ted then runs Past being Chased by Maryse wearing just a Towel Shouting

"Ted how dare you watch me in the Shower your sick and weird and im going to get an injunction on you as soon as we get back to the states" Then continues to shout but in French

Stacy then says "Wow….."

She is interrupted by Randy Running past being chased by the Rooster Shouting

"Help Help Help BirdZilla is coming to get me Its going to eat me alive someone grab that Psychopathic Bird."

Stacy and Eve says to Torrie "Seems Quiet huh nothings ever Quiet when it comes to us Lot" The three of them Laugh

End Of Chapter 3

Wow there you go WWE had a farm E I E I O Lol. Thank you very much those who have reviewed so far Keep them coming

Chapter 4 Preview the Superstars attend the opening Ceremony of the World Cup and Go to USAs 1st group game as well as taking in the sights and sounds of South Africa and Sheamus gets an Interesting Surprise


	4. Chapter 4 The Beautiful Game

Chapter 4 The Beautiful Game

The Superstars all head off in the Mini Bus To Soccer City in Johannesburg. Most of the Superstars are all Still Fuming from the events of the Morning. Torrie Wilson and John Cena are talking at the back of the mini Bus.

John says "The atmosphere in this bus is Terrible"

Torrie replies "Yeah that's probably got something to do with nearly everybody just annoying everybody else"

Randy Pipes up "Hey I didn't annoy anyone I just got terrorised by an Evil Bird"

"Yeah well you annoyed the Rooster"

Torrie and John Both Laugh and then John Says

"So anyway Torrie we have not really had Much Time To speak since we have been here How have you been"

Torrie Sighs and replies "You know I have the stores and my animals Im O.k."

John Gives Torrie a Charming look and says "You don't sound very convincing come on Torrie you can always talk to me"

Torrie shakes Her head and Says "Its just well I was in another relationship and guess what he Cheated on me. I was at the Store and was having a really bad day so I went back home early for a change. I get back home here a noise I go upstairs and find him in bed with not just one of neighbours but the neighbours from both sides a 20 year old one side and a 45 year old the other. I must be disgusting, Unattractive and a horrible person otherwise blokes won't keep looking elsewhere"

Cody quickly turns around and says "Unattractive are you kidding me"

John Snaps "Shut up Cody not the time this is a private conversation"

John then turns to Torrie and says "Of course your not any of those things any man would be lucky to have you, In fact I have had an Idea from now on any man you like and want to be with I will check over and make sure they are good enough for you and if they are they will Qualify for a date if their not I will give them the Boot how does that sound"

Ted Mutters under his breath "Great Ive got no Chance"

Torrie smiles and says "Yeah sounds good" She then Thinks to herself

_Its you I want to be with John you idiot what am I going to do to try and make you see you are me world Not only are you so incredibly gorgeous but you are Kind, Caring, Generous and are one of the best friends Ive ever had what Am I going to do about this?_

She then smiles again and says "Enough about me what about you how's things going with you"

Cena says "Yeah well I was Married but not anymore"

Torrie asks "Yeah I heard Oh what happened"

John Lowers his Voice and Says "I hate telling this story. Well what happened was Im never at home really always on tour or doing make a wish I love my job and the make a wish Stuff makes me so happy cheering up those children and making a difference but doesn't really leave much room for a home Life. Anyway Liz wanted me to Quit the WWE and Go into movies because its more money and every decision she made for our marriage involved some kind of dollar signs. I said no straight away and she didn't like it and packed her stuff and went to her mums. Two Days Later I get letter saying she had filed for divorce and because I did not make a compromise for the marriage she got 60% of everything I own. Not good really but apart from that everything's going great"

"Torrie hugs Cena and Says "Im so sorry well If you ever need me I am always here for You"

John grins at her and says "Thank you Torrie Im just trying to have a good time now and forget about it I was not expecting to be doing Farm work" He Laughed

Torrie Laughs and says "Yeah I know oh Johannesburg here we are"

The Mini Bus Arrives in Johannesburg and drives up to the soccer city stadium. The stadium is surrounded By Colour and Noise. The South African fans all Singing and Playing their Vuvuzelas. Sheamus parks the bus and the superstars all get Out and head into the stadium. They find their seats

Randy says "Wow what an atmosphere this is amazing"

Stacy agrees and says "Look at all of these fans they are so enthusiastic this is fantastic."

Torrie says "Look around everybody is smiling and dancing and cheering"

John Says "I have never felt So Much adrenalin this is right up there with Wrestlemania. Its that sort of atmosphere."

Cody and Ted just look around In amazement like two little children.

All the Superstars and Divas Enjoy the Opening Ceremony. They enjoy the Part of the Ceremony with the traditional African Dancing. Cody and Ted confused when the Big black Beetle with the Official World Cup ball comes Out. Eve and Maryse enjoy R Kelly's Singing. When the children all spell out and Shout the names of the Nations in the World Cup the superstars and divas all shout with them. Although Cody struggles to say Honduras. They all sing along to the Official world cup song by K`naan Wavin Flag.

The Superstars then watch the 1st Game of the world cup Between South Africa and Mexico. The Divas are not really into the Football But they are just so inspired by the atmosphere of the South African Fans. The Game ends 1-1 and the Superstars all leave the Stadium, Get on the Mini Bus and head back to the Hotel.

…...

Back on the Bus the Superstars Start to sing the World Cup song

Randy "Give me freedom"

Sheamus "Give me Fire"

Torrie "Give me Reason"

Stacy "Take me Higher"

John "See the champions take the field Now"

Eve "You define us"

Maryse "Make us feel proud"

Cody "In the streets Our heads are Lifting"

Michelle "As we lose our inhibitions"

Layla "Celebrations it surrounds Us

Ted "Every Nation all around us"

Cody "Waiting forever young"

Torrie "Singing songs underneath the sun"

Randy "As we go to the Beautiful Game"

Stacy "Together at the End of the day"

John "We all say When I get older I will be stronger"

Eve "they'll call me freedom Just like"

Maryse "Wavin flags and Wave those flags"

Ted "and wave those flags and wave those flags"

Sheamus "We all say When I get older I will be stronger"

Michelle "They'll call me freedom just like"

Layla "and wave those flags and wave those flags"

All together "and wave those flags and wave those flags"

The group just keep singing and chatting all the way back to the hotel the positive atmosphere at Soccer City had rejuvenated them and put everybody in a great mood. All the bad feeling around the group had gone. Their Holiday and African adventure had really started.

End Of Chapter 4

There we Go Chapter 4 Done. Again Thank you to those few who have reviewed much appreciated it cheers me Up when I know People Like it Lol. Im not sure why I put the song in their but it's a really Upbeat song and I like It..

Chapter 5 Preview. The Group go to the USA game and Spend a night on the town and Sheamus gets his surprise in chapter 5. (Was Suss posed to be in Chapter 4 but I wanted to End with the Song Lol) and Layla and Michelle continue to get on peoples Nerves.

Bye Bye


	5. Chapter 5 Flawless to Fatal

Chapter 5- Flawless and Fatal

"Morning everybody" Called Out Torrie

"Morning Everybody" Called Out Cody

Everybody answered "Morning"

Everybody got up except for Michelle and Layla. The group all went about their Chores. After they had Finished they all went back to their rooms to start getting ready to go out for the day.

"I think nearly everybody is ready to go" Sheamus said

"Yeah their nearly all on the Bus" Said John Cena

Torrie asked "Hold On where's Michelle and Layla"

"Oh For crying out loud we have all been up for hours and they are still not ready. We have been working as well" Complained Randy Orton

"Don't worry we are on the case" Said Cody and Ted Cody and Ted then went round the back of the Farm and Got Two buckets of water. They sneaked upstairs and sneaked into Michelle and Layla Room.

Cody then Shouted "SLEEPING FLAWLESS TIME TO WAKE UP" Cody and Ted then Threw the two buckets of water all over Them and Ran Downstairs.

Michelle and Layla ran down to the front of the House Drenched. They shouted at Ted and Cody "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHEN YOUR THIS BEAUTIFAL YOU NEED SLEEP WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT"

The superstars all stand there laughing at LayCool. Cody Then says "Im really sorry Girls but we have to get going If we want to get there in time For the Mighty United States game"

Michelle Just groans "Well you can forget it we will take as Long as we want to take."

Sheamus snaps "No you will not if your not down in 10 Minutes then we are leaving without you I am getting fed up with your pre-Madonna routine"

Layla then sarcastically says "There is no way you would leave without us"

Ted then walks over to Michelle and says "Just so you know your really wet and your white top is see through and you are wearing no Bra"

Michelle screams "YOU PIG" and storms of upstairs followed by Layla.

Sheamus then Says "Right that's it come on everybody we are leaving now"

Everybody just nods their heads and agrees. They all get onto the bus and head off to Rustenburg.

Layla Looks out of her bedroom and screams "Oh my god they have gone they have driven Off"

Michelle runs to the window "What how dare they do this to us, how dare they I bet this is Torrie Wilson and that Barbie Girl Stacy Kiebler they are Jealous of our flawless looks. Well Fine we will Go somewhere just the two of us do not need those lot anyway"

Layla agrees and shouts "BENDEI you are taking us to the Nearest town we are going shopping"

…...

The Group arrive in Rustenburg. Stadium is Surrounded By England fans and a few USA fans. As soon as the Mini Bus Parks Hundreds of Americans run over to it looking for Autographs and signed shirts from the Superstars and divas.

Cody says "Wow cannot even go thousands of miles away without being noticed."

Ted Laughs "Yeah the funny thing is the only people the fans seem to be interested in are Cena and Randy"

Sheamus said "hello" to a small child about 5 years old and he ran away crying

Sheamus turned to Eve and says "What did I say"

Eve laughs and Replies "Poor you. Your face probably just scared him"

Sheamus replies "Oh Charming that is"

The Superstars all headed into the stadium. The Superstars were all excited about the football but the Divas did nothing but complain the Whole Team.

As they Sat down Torrie groaned "Why do we have to watch this rubbish we could have gone shopping Or something"

"Oh quit your complaining" Laughed Cody

Stacy snaps "No Torrie is right we shouldn't have been made to watch the football"

Randy jokes "You Never No you Might Enjoy it"

Stacy Replies "I doubt that very much, Soccer is like watching Paint dry"

John Cena "Come on Girls at least try and have a good time we are going out afterwards look Maryse is having a good time"

Torrie and Stacy look over and see Maryse flirting with one of the Security guards.

"Im not surprised she is having a good time Its not because of the Soccer though"

Ted Mutters to himself "Stupid Bitch"

Cody just looks at Ted strangely and says "What up with you"

Ted replies "Nothing just fed up with The Girls Complaining"

The Teams Come Out and the superstars and Divas Sing the America the Beautiful apart from the Irish Sheamus.

The Game Starts and Steven Gerrard scores For England in 4 Minutes.

Cody Moans "Oh For crying Out Loud I do not believe that"

Sheamus just Laughs "ha ha England are going to Destroy you"

Torrie and Stacy Just Yawn While Maryse keeps talking to the security Guard.

The Game Continues. Then in the 40th Minute The England Goalkeeper makes a dreadful mistake allowing Dempsey to Score for the USA.

All the Superstars start to Laugh at Sheamus getting back At him for earlier in the Match

There are No Goals in the 2nd Half and the Game Ends England 1-1 USA.

The Superstars all head out of the stadium reasonably happy with the result.

…...

"This is not a very good town where's the clubs and bars?" Asked Layla

"I don't know and Bendei isn't coming back to pick us up for 3 hours maybe there's somewhere down here" Said Michelle.

LayCool walk Down a alleyway when they are confronted by two large muscled Slovenian men. Layla went to scream but one of the men grabbed her by the throat. Michelle went to scream but one of the men put a Knife to Laylas throat and says "If you say a word I will slit you pretty little friends throat." Michelle starts to sob with fear and then the man holding her says "Right give us everything you have got your Money, your Jewellery everything. Hand it Over NOW."

Michelle quickly Tipped everything out of her bag took All her Jewellery off and handed it to one of the men.

One of the Men then puts a knife to Michelle's Throat and turns to Layla and says "Right you pretty little thing now your turn" Layla tipped all her stuff out of her handbag and took all her jewellery trembling the whole time.

The two men picked up everything Put it all in their Pockets. One of the men then Pushes Layla against the wall and gets right in Laylas Face and Says "There you go pretty little thing that wasn't too hard was it. The man goes to Kiss Layla and She Kicks him in the Private Parts. The Man turns around and Hits Layla right in the Face and kicks her the Stomach. The other man throws Michelle to the Ground. And the two Men walk Off Laughing. Michelle crawls Over To Layla and Starts to scream. "HELP" while holding Layla close to her.

End Of Chapter 5

Well not as Nice a ending as Chapter 4 that's for Sure. Sorry for those who hate Football But COME ON ENGLAND THROUGH TO THE LAST 16 lol. Thank you again for those who have reviewed.

Chapter 6 Preview- Im going to give up with the previews because I keep changing My Mind about what Order I am Going to Do things so No more Previews Lol

Bye Bye


	6. Chapter 6 A Night Out

Chapter 6- A Night Out

The Group all head into a local bar. The bar is full of different Nationalities and Cultures. English, American, Spanish, South African, Uruguayan, French all sorts of nations were represented .

"Right lets grab a beer" declared Cody

Ted Laughs and Replies "Sod the beers lets grab some women" and set off looking to pull.

Ted and Cody Set off on their mission. Maryse got loads of attention from all the men in the bar, Shaemus went and found a spot at the bar by himself and the others sat found a table and sat down.

"That was the most boring two hours of my life apart from the wonderful atmosphere." Groaned Torrie.

"Don't Worry not another game for 6 days" Smiled John Cena.

Ted and Cody come back to the Group and sit down looking dejected and sad.

"Oh dear did the two little boys get rejected?" Laughed Randy Orton

"No we didn't just thought it would be nice to spend some time with you guys what's wrong with that" Answered Cody

"Your such a liar Cody" Said Torrie

They all Laugh while Cody puts his head down in shame.

Eve stands up and says "Im going to go and have a drink with Maryse"

Orton, Ted, Cody and Cena stand up as well and John says "Yeah were going to go stand by the bar"

Torrie and Stacy were left stood by the table talking.

Stacy says "I haven't got anywhere with Randy yet im always make sure im near him but he doesn't even look like he is going to make a move. Maybe he just doesn't like me"

Torrie shakes her head and says "Are you kidding he cant keep his eyes off you. He probably is just waiting for the right moment then he will go for it."

Stacy laughs and says "You make Randy asking a girl out like he is going to deliver a RKO"

Torrie smiles and says "No he aint going to RKO you again. I bet you and Randy are together long before I get anywhere with John"

"What makes you say that" Enquired Stacy

Torrie replied really quickly "Well on the bus to the opening Ceremony me and John were opening up to each other and just when I thought something was going to happen he offered to be like a boyfriend bodyguard test any guy I like 1st to make sure their suitable I just wanted to scream at him I want you but I know I couldn't"

Stacy just grabbed Torries hand and said "Calm down Torrie I know how much you want to be with John and it will happen just remember the saying good things come to those who wait be patient girl it will happen. Im just going to toilet be back in a sec"

Stacy got up and Left Torrie on her own for a little bit.

Torrie was sat their having a drink a drunk English football fan walks over to her and says

"Hey darling Can I buy you a drink"

Torrie smirks and says sarcastically "No thank you I have a drink"

He doesn't give up he says " Well what about a dance then or maybe we can go outside and be alone I saw a nice alleyway down the side"

John Cena looks over and sees the man talking to Torrie and Goes to walk over.

Torrie says to the man "No I don't think so leave me alone"

The man grabs her wrist and says "Im not taking no for an answer"

John stands behind him and says "Is there a problem here I think you need to leave"

The man just walks off and Mutters under his Breath "American Idiot"

Torrie stands up and hugs Cena and says "Oh my god thank you that guy was starting to scare me"

John Replies and says "No problem that's what I am hear for im going to be like your guardian angel"

Randy, Stacy, Ted and Cody all came back to sit down.

Stacy says "Wow there is some sleazy men in here tonight, This guy just asked me as I was coming out of the Toilet if I wanted to go back in for a quick bunk up what a Pig"

Torrie hugs Stacy and says "Oh my god are you alright, John just saved me from a guy like that as well it was horrible"

Ted mutters under his breath "Great John Cena the hero again"

John says "Well at least your both alright"

Cody kept looking over at the dance floor at Eve. Their were five guys around her trying to dance with her. She kept pushing them away but one of them went to grab her skirt. Cody quickly stood up and demanded

"Right Cena, Randy Ted with me Now"

The three of them looked at him as if to say "who the hell are you"

Cody then says softly "Please"

The three of them stand up and walk behind Cody as he heads to the dance floor.

Cody pushes the Guy who grabbed Eve Skirt and Shouts

"What the hell do you think you are doing I suggest you leave her alone right Now"

Sheamus was sitting by the bar, hears Cody Shouting and looks over and sees what's Going on.

One of the men Pushes Cody and says "What the hell are you going to do if I don't"

Cody Pushes him back and says "Me and my friends here will put you out of this bar"

The men Look at Ted, Cena and Orton and laugh and say "What those pretty boys they would be too worried about messing up their boyish good looks"

Randy, John and Ted look at each other and nod their heads and agree"

Cody looks down at the floor, Sheamus walks over and stands behind the 5 men without them noticing. Cody looks up and sees Sheamus there and says

"Oh ok well were still going to throw you out Me those three and Him" Cody points to Sheamus. The men turn around see Sheamus and quickly stand back.

Cody then says "His face is already messed up he aint worried about that"

One of the men pulls a metal pipe out of his jacket and goes to hit Cody with it. Sheamus grabs it and bends it in front of the man. John, Ted and Randy grab a man each and Escort them to the door. Sheamus grabs the last two and Cody walks behind him waving his fist and saying "Don't try anything" When the men are thrown out the bar tender says to the bouncer not to let the 5 men back in and there is massive cheer around the bar.

All the Superstars head back to the table. Sheamus grabs Cody, pushes him against the wall and says "Say anything about my face again that pipe will be your legs understand"

Cody nods his head, Sheamus smiles, hugs Cody and says "Very brave of you standing up to them in the 1st place even though you had an army behind you. Don't get into anymore trouble"

Cody heads back to the table. Eve runs over to Cody and hugs him tightly and says "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Cody you're my hero"

Cody replies "Well it was noth…" He then hesitates and says "Hero I like that, It was no problem Eve anything for my friends"

Eve keeps smiling and says "Do you want to dance Cody"

Cody replies sounding surprised "Uh ok"

Cody and Eve head over to the dance floor.

Torrie and Stacy stand up and grab John and Randy and say "come on you two you can dance with us."

Orton and Cena grown but stand up and agree leaving Ted there at the table on his own.

Ted says quietly "Great nobody wants to dance with me I will just stay here then"

Maryse comes behind him and pulls his hand.

She says "Do you want to dance Pig"

Ted says "Sure why not"

Ted stands up and He and Maryse head to the dance floor.

Maryse says before they start to dance "You better keep your hands away from my ass and breasts" Then Laughs

They all start to dance and Laugh at Cody when he starts to dance like Carlton of Fresh prince of Bel Air.

Sheamus just sits at the bar smiling at the others drinking a Pint of coke as he cant drink alcohol because he has to drive back. A women walks over to him. She is about 5ft 8 with dark brunette hair and wearing a Uruguayan football shirt.

She says to Sheamus "Can I buy you a drink"

Sheamus turns around and looks shocked "Urm sure il have a coke please"

The women says "Oh are you not drinking proper drink then"

Sheamus replies "No I have to drive a mini-bus back to our hotel later all my friends are drinking so I don't mind"

The women says "Yeah I seen your friends and you get rid of those horrible men they tried it on with me as well but I managed to get away. Im Vulvea by the way"

Sheamus replies and shakes her hand "Im Sheamus"

She says "Pleased to meet you are you Irish"

Sheamus smiles and says "Yes I am and are you from Uruguay"

She laughs and says "Yeah I am the shirt gave it away a bit huh"

Sheamus laughs back and says "Yeah afraid so. Anyway are you here on your own"

Vulvea replies "Yeah I am I do not no anyone who likes football and my friends well my friends are weird and make idiots out of themselves so I didn't invite them you know what I mean"

Sheamus looks over at the dance floor and sees Ted and Cody trying to break dance. He laughs looks back at Vulvea and says "I know exactly what you mean"

Vulvea smiles and says "Well I have to go and get some sleep im pretty tired hopefully I will see you around Sheamus very nice to meet you"

Sheamus smiles and says "Like wise" He watches her walk out of the club and wave at him as she left. A strange sensation had come over Sheamus something he had never felt before.

He walked over to the dance floor and done a little Irish Jig while all the superstars and divas laughed. He then said "Come on fellers and gals lets make a move" They all headed back to the bus.

Sheamus started to drive away.

Torrie turns on her I Pod with speakers plugged in. Torrie found "Summer's over"

"Oh I love this song" Torrie beamed "I love the movie that the song was used for" buttering up to John, but still Cena just kept talking to Randy.

"Oh yeah I know the film wow Legendary that film was so…." Cody pretended to snore.

John heard his comment about his movie. He jumped up scaring Cody. "What?"

"Nothing" Cody mumbled.

"Well I loved the movie, I thought you were great fantastic even!" Torrie spoke smiling. John smiled at her almost getting Torrie to blush and melt to the ground

Sheamus had been driving for quite a long time. He stopped to take a break. He looked into the back of the bus and everyone was asleep. Stacy had fallen asleep on Randys Shoulder, Torrie had fallen asleep on Cenas Shoulder, Cody had fallen asleep on Eves Shoulder, Maryse had led down on two seats asleep and Ted was curled up asleep on the floor.

Sheamus just Laughed to himself and continued driving Home.

End of Chapter 6

Very Long chapter I know but the last couple were quite short. Thank you to those who reviewed. And a particular thank you to those who have given me advice on how to better myself as a writer very much appreciated. Not a very good chapter title but couldn't think of anything else Lol.


	7. Chapter 7 Beauty and Evil

Chapter 7- Beauty and Evil

The Bus arrives back at the farm at about 4 Am South African Time. The superstars all get out looking tired and worn out.

Cody groggily groans "Im so Tired that was such long Journey.

Sheamus Laughs back and says "Your tired I just had to drive for 4 hours while you all slept"

John Cena just Points at Cody to head in doors and says "No arguments its too late and we have had a really Long day. Sheamus I bet you seriously need some sleep?."

Sheamus replies "No its fine anyway you lot don't worry about your jobs il get them all done now apart from the Horses but Bendei can do them when he gets Back"

Orton Looks at Sheamus and says "How do you know he has gone?"

Sheamus replies "Because his trucks not here. Anyway good Morning all" Sheamus waves at them and heads off to sort the Pigs Out.

Ted Diabase looks at Maryse and Says "Whys Pasty in such a good Mood"

Maryse shakes her head and says "I don't no but im heading to bed" Ted smiles and goes to say something but Maryse puts her finger over his mouth and says "Don't even think about it that was not an invitation" and walks up stairs behind Eve and Stacy.

Randy Orton heads into his and Cenas room Leaving Torrie Wilson and John Cena in the hallway. Torrie says to John

"Thank you again for earlier you really are something John"

John smiles and says "Hey not just me being the hero today look what Cody did earlier"

Torrie laughed and replied "Yeah but you're the real Knight in Shining armour"

Cena replied "Well you know Torrie I am there for you anytime you need me" Cena then Kissed Torrie on the cheek and went into his room.

Torrie just stood there holding her cheek and smiling Stacy put her head round the door as she was watching John and Torrie in the Hallway.

Stacy said to Torrie "Oi you get of your trance and go to sleep"

Torrie hugged Stacy and then they both headed in the room.

…...

In the Morning Sheamus was just finishing up cleaning the barn. A four by four drove into the farm. Sheamus stopped what he was doing and looked up. Bendei parked up and Michelle ran indoors followed by a limping Layla.

Sheamus went up to Bendei and said "How come their back so late and why was Layla limping."

Bendei replied "The two of them were robbed last night. They have lost everything Jewellery, Cards, Money and Miss Layla was punched in the face and kicked in the stomach several times. We have spent all night in a local police station"

Sheamus says "Whoa I cant believe that. That's Terrible I will tell everyone when they wake up we will see what we can do for them"

Bendei then looks around the farm "Where is everyone all the jobs are done but you're the only person out here"

Sheamus replies "Yeah well we did not get back until 4AM and everyone apart from me was tired so I thought I would do the chores"

Bendei shakes Sheamuses and says "Thank you very much my friend and today is the last day you and your friends will have to help me out. I have some hired help turning up at the end of the day. Thank your friends for me and thank you especially to you"

Sheamus says "That is no problem and if it is alright with you I would still like to help out as much as I can I am enjoying the hard work"

Bendei says "Ok that is fine thank you my friend you can show the new employees the ropes"

Sheamus smiles and says "That's fine ok"

John Cena walks outside followed quite quickly by Torrie Wilson.

Cena goes over to Sheamus and Says "Morning Sheamus have you still not been to sleep"

Sheamus shakes his head and says "No I haven't but something serious has happened though"

Torrie cuts of John before he can say something "What's happened Sheamus"

Sheamus looks at Torrie and says "Michelle and Layla were robbed last the muggers took everything they had with them"

Torrie gasps and says "Oh my god come on John lets go and see them"

John and Torrie head up to Michelle and Laylas room and Knock on the door.

"Michelle, Layla can we come in we want to see if you are ok"

Michelle shouts out "Come in but don't look at us"

They went in and saw Michelle and Layla led in their Beds. Layla was holding her stomach and they could see her left eye had been hit. They looked over at Michelle and both her eyes were black.

Michelle Cried "We were so scared, we have never been so scared in our life's" Michelle gets out of bed and runs over to John Cena and hugs him tightly and says "Please John don't leave us alone again we know you will look after us"

Torrie looks at Michelle evilly then fakes a smile and says "Can we get you anything"

Layla goes to ask something then Michelle cuts her off and says "John can you make us some breakfast please" Cena smiles and says "Sure anything" and he and Torrie head out of the room.

Michelle waits to hear the footsteps down the stairs then goes and sits back on her bed laughing.

Layla says "I cant believe you are faking getting beat up I was actually hurt and your using the what happened for your own personal gain its horrible"

Michelle goes and sits next to Layla and says "look everybody is going to be doing stuff for us we won't have to do anything for the rest of this trip and not only that I can get closer to John before that Bitch Torrie Wilson can sink her claws in. Now are you with me or against me"

Layla shakes her head in disgust but smiles and says "Of course im with you girl"

Michelle smiles and says "Good now I need to make sure this make up on my eyes doesn't smudge"

John and Torrie are downstairs telling everybody else what happened to Layla and Michelle.

"I cant believe that are they Ok" Enquired Stacy

Cena replied "They are a little banged up but its mostly emotionally damaging to them"

Torrie then sarcastically says "Everybody needs to look after them until they have recovered from their ordeal"

Eve Whispers to Cody "Oh no I do not want to be a servant to those two that would be a nightmare"

Cody replies "Tell me about it wait I know there's a small town about 20 Minutes down the road do you wana sneak down there for the day"

Eve nods her head stands up and says "Im going to go outside and find some flowers for Michelle and Laylas room"

About two minutes Later Cody stands up and says "Im going to go and Find Sheamus haven't seen him for a while" Before anyone could question him He walks out of the farm house and he and Eve quickly head down the road out of sight.

John Cena takes Michelle and Laylas breakfast back up to them and Michelle says "Thank you" and pulls him down to sit on her bed she then starts to cry and lean on his shoulder. He hugs her and she pretends to fall asleep.

Torrie walks in and sees Michelle asleep on Cena. Torries head starts to fill up with rage and emotion and Hatred for Michelle McCool.

Cena looked up and whispered softly to Torrie "I didn't sign up to be a pillow"

Cena gently placed Michelle on her bed and started to walk away.

Michelle Pulled on Johns wrist and yelped in high pitch voice "where are you going you promised you would stay here with me"

Cena sighed and answered "ok but Torries going to stay so you have some female company as well" He then leaned over and quietly mumbled in Torries ear "and because if I stay alone with these two I will go insane.

Michelle nodded her head in disgust as her plan to be with John Cena may be ruined by Torrie being there. There was awkward silence In the room. Torrie sat down on a dark wooden Rocking chair, she tried to keep her cool even though it was in her mind she wanted to pull Michelle's hair out of head. Michelle kept stroking Johns arm and trying to touch his hands. Cena keeps trying to pull away but Michelle will not let go. Torrie gets her phone out of her pocket even though she is tempted to throw it at Michelle's Head she sends Stacy a text saying "get Randy to shout me and John Downstairs otherwise I will Kill Someone"

"TORRIE, JOHN WE NEED YOU DOWNSTAIRS"

John Breathes a sigh of relief and gently mutters to Michelle "Were going downstairs now but we will be back up soon"

Michelle quietly replies "Ok just you when you come back up I will feel Safer that way"

Torrie headed to the door and Clenched her hands clicking her fingers in anger but not showing it as it would compromise her chances with John Cena.

…...

Eve and Cody carried on walking down a narrow country road. It had bushes on both sides of the road. There was a small breeze which kept blowing Eves hair into her eyes. Eve moaned because of the wind constantly strewing her hair across her face. Cody Noticed, pulled her hair away from her face. Eve looked into Cody's eyes and said "Thank you Cody not just for saving me from being Lay Cools maid but for saving me last night."

Cody started to stare around the light blue sky wondering what to say. He replies in a confident voice "Hey that's no problem gives Cena a day off and now you can tell me of any hot friends you may have"

Eve rolls her eyes at Cody and says in a sweet voice "Sure I will help you hook up with one of my friends"

Cody stares back at Eve in anticipation and says "Really you will that's fantastic if they are as hot as you Jackpot"

Eve nods her head at Cody then cracks an evil smile and Pushes Cody over a rock and into ditch with Grass and prickles at the bottom of it. Eve giggled and ran back towards the farm. Cody crawled out of the ditch and ran after Eve laughing and shouting "Im guna throw pig Muck at you when I get hold of you Girl."

…...

Cena walked back into the front room followed by Torrie storming in Behind Him.

Torrie says in a loud angry voice "Thank you Randy for doing that if we would have stayed up there much longer I would have killed Michelle"

John Looks at Torrie with a confused expression and says "What's the matter she has had a terrible ordeal I know they are annoying and over the top but we have to look after them and make sure they are alright."

Torrie quickly snaps back at Cena "You don't see Layla being really clingy and needy do you. Michelle is just taking advantage of your kind nature."

John raises his tone of voice to answer "Look I do not no what your problem is Torrie but you are being really heartless. If you cannot show compassion for what they have gone through then you not the women I thought you were. Im going upstairs to take a shower and then go back to see Michelle and Layla because I really do not want to talk to you right now Torrie"

Cena stormed upstairs n a horrible mood leaving Torrie in a state of shock with a few tears rolling down her face.

Stacy walks over to her friend and hugs her saying "Don't worry im sure he will calm down"

Torrie runs back upstairs looking for Cena. She walks past Michelle and Laylas Room and Overhears them Talking.

Michelle sniggers to Layla "Did you hear that John just told That overrated piece of dirt Torrie where to go everything is working well"

Torrie puts her hand over her mouth in shock and pulls her phone out of her Denham skirt and puts the record application on and places it by the opening by their door.

Layla quietly says to Michelle "If the others find out about this they will hate you"

Michelle huffs and sarcastically says "Like I care what the others think all I care about is Myself, my best friend being you and John. I couldn't care less if the others all dropped dead now im going to put more make up on these eyes then head into Johns room because I can hear he is in the Shower"

Torrie Keeps gasping and quickly picks her phone up and heads to her room before Michelle comes out the door. Torrie hides round the corner and watches Michelle as she pretends to limp down the Corridor to John and Randys room. Michelle Slowly opens the Cenas door and sneaks in and sits on his bed. Torrie quietly tip toes down the Corridor and waits outside the door listening.

Cena comes out of the Shower dripping wet wearing a towel round his waist. As he walks out of the bathroom door he is startled when he sees Michelle sat there and drops the towel but quickly picks it back up and says "Michelle What the hell are you doing"

Michelle seductively smirks "sorry John I needed you to cheer me up and boy did you do that" John looks at Michelle and sharply says "look I know you have had an ordeal but that does not give you the right to go into my room without me knowing" Michelle answers in a sweet, Innocent child like voice "Sorry John can you forgive me"

As Michelle finished saying that Torrie stormed in shouting "I have had enough of this" Torrie yanked Michelle's hair and dragged her back downstairs. Michelle struggled and shouted "Get off of me you hoar LAYLA help me" Layla came out of the door and followed slowly as she was still injured form when she was robbed. John Cena also followed wearing just his towel around his waist.

Torrie dragged Michelle into the front room where Stacy, Randy, Ted, Maryse and Sheamus were sat round a glass antique table.

Torrie got in Michelle's face and shouted "Tell them the truth you bitch tell them now"

Cena and Layla followed in and John shouted to Torrie "What are you doing you are getting out of hand"

Eve and Cody ran into the front room and Eve just stopped suddenly and started to stare at John Cena. Cody just walked over to Ted and Whispered "What have I missed"

Torrie then pushed Michelle to the ground and declared "Fine you don't want to tell them then this will" She got her phone out and played the Recording

_Layla quietly says to Michelle "If the others find out about this they will hate you"_

_Michelle huffs and sarcastically says "Like I care what the others think all I care about is Myself, my best friend being you and John. I couldn't care less if the others all dropped dead._

All the Superstars stared at Michelle in disgust. John Cena especially had been made a fool out and could feel the contempt growing in his mind. Then Torrie smiled and said "If that wasn't enough proof…." She picked up a glass of water and threw it Michelle's eyes causing the Make up to run down her face and smudge.

All the group looked in shock and disbelief. They could not believe how heartless and Evil Michelle had been but the only one who could say anything was Torrie. She asked everyone in an assertive voice "Who thinks that that evil bitch should go home?" Everybody raised their hands and Torrie went on "Layla you can stay you are genuinely traumatised we can see that but we don't want her around us anymore"

Layla Quietly and softly replied "No im going with Michelle"

Torrie says "Fine that is your choice. Cody go and get Michelle and Laylas things ready they are leaving"

Cody leaps up and in a really happy voice he says "you've got it Miss Wilson that's the best news I have heard all day" and Runs up behind Michelle and Layla.

All the superstars and Divas wait outside in a state of shock. Layla and Michelle put all their things in Bendeis Four by four and He drives them Away from the farm as all the superstars stand and watch. Torrie stands behind with a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction as she had rid the group of the women who were ruining the holiday and ruining her chance of being with the man of her dreams John Cena.

End of Chapter 7

Another Chapter finished. Bit of a long one. Thank you for reviews bye bye


	8. Chapter 8 A lazy day on the farm

Chapter 8- A lazy Day on the farm

The sun rose over the farm where the WWE superstars were staying. The breeze moved the leaves on the tree ever so slightly. The sky was blue with no clouds what so ever. A calm sense of relaxation had come over the farm. There was no shouting, no arguing, no ill feeling everybody seemed happy and at ease apart from two people. John Cena and Torrie Wilson.

"Why don't you go and talk to him? Stacy asked Torrie

"He was the one who snapped at me. I did nothing wrong I knew what they were like but he did not believe me. Maybe John is not the man I thought he was"

"Well you have to try, otherwise you will only regret it if you don't" Said Stacy

"I wouldn't care either way" Torrie declared and turned back over and went to sleep.

…...

"John stop passing up and down your putting me on edge" Complained Randy Orton

John replied "I cant help it. I doubted Torrie Yesterday and now she probably hates me I have ruined everything" Moaned John Cena

"No you have not ruined everything just go and talk to her and stop bugging me" Randy got up and went downstairs leaving John to think how he could make it right with Torrie.

…...

"Cody, Cody" Eve whispered through Cody and Ted's bedroom door.

Cody snuck out and whispered "Why are you whispering my name its not a secret"

Eve giggled quietly and whispered "No ive had a funny idea do you want to have some fun today we have nothing else to"

Cody pretended to stagger and said "Ok bit of a strange way of asking, I know there's a barn outside we can do it in there"

Eve slapped Cody on the shoulder and said "No not that do you wana wind up Ted and Maryse"

Cody laughed "Ooh I like that what do you have in mind Miss Torres"

"Well here's a pair of Maryse knickers go and put them on Ted's face im guessing he is still asleep"

"Yeah he is still asleep" Cody took the knickers off of Eve and went back into his room and Put them on Ted's face and then came out of the room Laughing.

He looked at Eve and asked "Now what then"

Eve smiled and said "Come on lets go downstairs and wait and see"

…...

Sheamus was outside in one of the fields. The field was a golden Yellow from crops. It was surrounded by dark green shining trees waving in unison to the wind. Bendei came out to Sheamus and said "Morning to you my friend lovely morning isn't it"

Sheamus turned around holding a piece of machinery and said "Morning feller when is your new staff getting here then" Bendei replied "They are here now in the barn waiting do you want to come and meet them all" Sheamus nodded his head and headed towards the barn with Bendei.

…...

Eve, Cody, Stacy and Randy were all sat in the front room. The front room was a very Victorian style room. It had antique tables, Dark wallpaper and different types of renaissance art and ornaments.

Maryse came running in and went over to Eve and shouted "Have you stole some of my underwear my favourite pair has gone missing"

Ted then came in holding the knickers in his hand and Maryse ran over and shouted at him "YOU SICK PERVERT I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY UNDERWEAR" Ted replied in a confused voice "I did not steal them I found them on my face and did not know where they came from" Maryse quickly snapped back "Now your sniffing them as well your sick Ted your disgusting" Maryse ran outside leaving Ted stood there in shock. Cody just looked at him shaking his head saying "That's low Ted even for you" Ted snapped back at him "I did not steal them I am going up to take a shower" Ted walked back up dejected and Eve shouted up at Ted "Stay out of our room don't want your sick fetishes near my clothes" Cody and Eve just slapped hands. Cody whispered something In Eves ear. They both giggled and went upstairs.

…...

Sheamus and Bendei went inside the barn. There were a group of 10 people. There were a wide range of nationalities there. Bendei looked at Sheamus and said "Communicating with this lot may be a bit of a problem but they all speak a small amount of English."

Sheamus looked up and shook his head in agreement to Bendei then looked at the staff and coughed to grab their attention. He said "Right can I have everybody's attention. I will speak slowly so you can understand me. I am Sheamus I will be working with you for the next three weeks and if Bendei is not around then I will be in charge. You will all have you own set jobs and if there is any problems you come to me or Bendei. The list of your jobs is outside on top of the tractor go and have a look and see what you are doing."

All of the staff headed out of the barn. Sheamus went to follow them but stopped frozen where he stood. The strange sensation came over him. His eyes glazed over, his hands started to sweat, his heart started to race and he felt powerless as his sensitive emotions went out of control. He looked over again and saw a beautiful women, with brunette hair wearing a blue top and jeans with a patterned throw over around her neck, sat on a hay bale. He had to look twice to check he wasn't dreaming but he was not It was Vulvea.

…...

Torrie walked out of her room and headed downstairs to the front room. Randy and Stacy were both curled up on the sofa watching T.V. Randy had a bottle of beer and was eating marshmallows and crisps out of a bowl on the table. Stacy had a cocktail and was eating the crisps also and eating dried fruit.

Torrie walked up to them and shook her head saying "Wow don't you too look like a couple of slobs. Are you actually going to do anything today"

Stacy looked up and grunted "No were watching USA Vs Slovenia tomorrow I really cannot be bothered today and all your going to do is complain about you and John falling out and I really do not want to deal with that anymore today"

Randy picked up his bottle with his foot because he couldn't be bothered to lean over and said to Torrie "Yeah I have had enough of Cena feeling sorry for himself just go and find him and sort it out."

Torrie just snapped quietly "Fine I will leave you two lazy gits to it"

Torrie walked away and Stacy shouted "Bye Torrie" Then burped straight after. Randy and Stacy laughed and carried on watching T.V

…...

Cody and Eve were upstairs in the corridor again. They Switched the numbers of their two rooms. Maryse came upstairs and the quickly walked away.

Maryse walked into what she thought was her room and herd the shower going. She walked into the shower when she Saw Ted Diabase naked having a wash. She ran out screaming while Ted Came out in just a towel.

Maryse shouted hysterically "What are you doing taking a shower in my room"

Ted snapped back "Your room this is mine and Cody's room. Look Maryse if you wanted to have a look at the Tedinator all you had to do was ask"

Maryse laughed and said "I wouldn't be proud of that if I were you but this is my room look"

She headed to the door and Eve and Cody quickly swapped the numbers back. Maryse pointed up at the numbers and realised her mistake went back into Ted's room.

She said "Im sorry Ted this is your room im not sure why I came in here"

Ted Replied "Its Fine" Ted then pulled over Maryse and kissed her.

Maryse slapped Ted round the face but then smiled and kissed him. They fell on the bed in a passionate embrace Kissing still while Ted was in just a towel.

Cody and Eve were outside the door Cody said "Its gone quiet"

Eve replied "Uh Oh we better see if things are alright"

The slowly opened the door and seen Ted on top of Maryse on the bed and quickly shut the door again.

Cody pretended to cry and said to Eve "Can I please sleep in your room tonight I do not want to listen to that all night"

Eve replied "Yeah sure whoa talk about your all-time backfire"

…...

John Cena was sat in one of the other barns. Was throwing apple at a target he had made on one of the hay bales on the top of the barn. Torrie came into the barn. She looked nervous and on edge. Cena looked over at her and walked over. They looked into each others eyes for about two minutes before they could even say anything. Then at the same time they both went to say "Im Sorry"

Torrie then said "No John you go first"

Cena replied "Torrie I am really sorry for doubting you yesterday. Michelle had me fooled and I believed her over you when I should have given you a chance instead of going off on one like a bull in a china shop. I am so incredibly sorry Torrie and I will spend the rest of the holiday trying to make it up to you"

Torrie held Cenas hand and said "No I am sorry John. I went about it in totally the wrong way. I let my jealously get in the way of how I handled it"

John looks at Torrie Confused "Jealously what were you jealous of."

Torrie thinks to her self _"Oh no I have put my foot in it. Now I am going to have to tell him how I feel oh god well here goes nothing"_

Torrie says "Oh dear well here goes." She then goes on really fast. "When Michelle was cuddling up to you and being really clingy and she kept touching you I got really Jealous. I got jealous because I have really strong feelings for you John. I think it's a crush but it may be something more and I kept wondering what to do because you marriage has just ended and I did not want to jump on you in a venerable state and I was really confused I didn't know what to do….."

Torrie kept going on and John couldn't understand what she was saying for the second part so he just pulled her over and kissed her to shut her up.

Torrie just put her finger on her mouth after John had kissed her.

John held her hands and stared into her lushes green eyes and said "Torrie I have loved you since the day I met you. I saw you as bright shining light. You had a glow an enthusiasm. You would walk into a room and it would be like angels singing would start. I know I got married but that was because I always told myself if I ever tried to be with you I would mess it up and hurt you that is why I never said anything."

Torrie just looked into his light crystal blue eyes. She felt so special as John was talking to her. She felt like the gates of paradise had opened up for her. It was going to be her paradise, her happily ever after, John Cena was her prince Charming and this was her fairytale.

John and Torrie Hugged and fell back into the hay bales. The hay bales started to wobble. Cena pushed Torrie out of the way as one of the heavy Hay Bales fell on top of him. As he fell to the ground he cracked his head on the concrete floor in the barn.

Torrie knelt down beside him trying to move the hay bale off of him shouting for someone to help as he led there unconscious.

End Of Chapter 8

There we go Chapter 8 done would have been done sooner but I have been watching the Qfs of the World Cup Lol. Thank you for the reviews very much appreciated. I have had another Idea for a story but do not want to start writing another one unless people think I can do better than this one or if my story will be a one hit wonder. Also I am really struggling to think of good titles for my chapters so any advice on that would be helpful to thank you. Let me know please

Matt


	9. Chapter 9 forever for a day

Chapter 9- Forever for a Day

"Oh my god John, John Wake up Wake up" Torrie screamed hysterically

She then stood up shaking and Shouted "SOMEONE COME AND HELP JOHNS BEEN HURT"

Randy, Cody, Eve and Stacy all ran outside to the barn to see what had happened.

Cody and Randy pulled the Hay bale off of Cena and sat him up near the wall.

Torrie, Eve and Stacy were stood next to some hay Bales with their hands over their mouth hoping that John Cena would be ok.

Randy tried to Give Cena some water he turned to Torrie and said "I think he has concussion we will have to get him inside out of this sun."

Randy and Cody helped John into the farmhouse while the Other 3 Followed.

Torrie was crying on Stacy's Shoulder because of What had happened to John.

Stacy Turned to Eve and said "Where's Maryse?"

Eve replied "Upstairs Getting Laid By Ted"

Stacy Laughed and replied "Well that was always on the cards. They have a love hate relationship"

Randy and Cody Led Cena Down on the sofa.

"Well we have to get to the USA game soon. Sheamus is nowhere in sight, Cenas laid out, the numbers are decreasing rapidly,

Torrie piped up "I will stay here with John and look after him"

Randy Replied "Ok I will drive if Sheamus doesn't turn up. Cody go and shout Maryse and Ted I don't know what they are doing and everyone else get ready to Go"

Cody Shouted up the stairs "Yo Randy Rabbits get down here"

…...

Sheamus was sat in the other barn. Vulvea was looking at him really worried.

"Sheamus, Sheamus are you Ok its just you haven't said anything for 10 Minutes and I think your friends are shouting you"

Sheamus looked up and said "I cant believe you are here."

Vulvea smiled and said "wow you sound disappointed"

Sheamus stuttered "Naaaaa no of course not im really happy to see you its just unbelievable us meeting like this"

Vulvea replied "Your friends were calling you by the way"

Sheamus looked at Vulvea "They only want me to drive them to the game they will manage I want to spend some time with you. I have done nothing but think about you since that night at the bar. I have never felt so I dunno in that place"

Vulvea looked shocked and said "Whoa you blurted that out a bit didn't ya. Im going to get going that came out a bit too fast for me"

Vulvea walked out of the barn Leaving Sheamus with his head in his hands.

Sheamus thought to himself

"_Why did I say something. Why Didn't I just keep my mayonnaise mouth shut she will probably freak out and never want to see me again"_

…...

On the Bus Randy and Stacy are talking while Randy is driving but keep getting interrupted by Ted and Maryse arguing.

"I cant believe you lost my favourite pair of knickers Ted. What did you keep them as a souvenir" Maryse shouted at Ted

"What kind of freak do you think I am" Snapped Ted

"I do not know what possessed me to sleep with you"

"Well you weren't complaining earlier were you darling"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings Teddy Bear lets face you aint got a great deal to Bragg about"

Ted got up and went and sat at the back of the bus. Cody just got up and pointed at Ted and Roared with Laughter.

Randy shouted to the back of the bus "Cody Shut up"

Eve and Cody just continued to Laugh at Ted Diabases misfortune as Randy continued to drive to the game.

…...

Torrie rubbed a luke warm towel over John Cenas head. John started to stir a little bit. He looked up at Torrie and said "What a beautiful sight to wake up to what happened darling"

Torrie kissed John on his forehead and said "You called Cody a gimp and he knocked you out Im really sorry"

Cena laughed and said "I have a bit of a headache but im not stupid enough to believe that what really happened"

Torrie Laughed and replied "Ok I should have known you wouldn't have fallen for that. A Hay bale fell on you and you cracked you head on the concrete"

John smiled and replied "That would explain the headache then. Well im going to go outside for a bit"

Torrie stopped John before he could stand up and said "John you have a concussion take it easy will you I don't want you to get hurt again"

Cena laughed and said "Il be Fine Torrie stop Worrying"

John went to stand up and fell backwards into a box of magazines.

Torrie went and helped him up and said "Oh My god John are you alright I told you not to get up"

John Sat back in his chair and said "Ok Torrie you were right I was wrong. Your smart im dumb"

Torrie Laughed and said "shut up John. I cannot believe me and you are together then seconds later you get knocked out by some hay."

John pulls Torrie over to him then Passionately kisses her. They Kiss for about 5 minutes. When they Finish John says to Torrie "It doesn't matter how it happened but it did happen and I am going to spend the rest of this holiday and the rest of my life make you feel what you are to me. The most special, wonderful, beautiful, sexy, talented women in the World"

Torrie and Cena continue to Hug.

…...

At the USA Vs Slovenia game Randy Orton, Ted and Stacy try to watch the Football. Maryse sits there in the crowd on the phone.

Eve Turns to Cody "Im So bored I cant believe were 2-0 down"

Cody grunts and replies "I know when we drew with England I thought we would do well"

Eve then Smiled and said "You wana have some fun"

Cody replies "last time that backfired but ok lets give it a go"

Eve leans over in front of Ted Diabase and Kisses a Man on the Forehead.

The man who was 6ft 4 around 300 pounds turned around and said to Ted "You do that again I will throw you onto the field"

Ted nodded his head as Cody and Eve carried on Laughing. They continued to wind everybody around them up until USA scored their 1st goal. The game finished USA 2 Slovenia 2

…...

Back at the House Torrie was continuing to nurse John Cena. She was feeding him grapes and strawberries making him drinks and Kissing him every time he smiled at her and looked at her with his bright blue Eyes.

The Superstars all arrived back at the farm around 1:30 at night. They Saw Sheamus asleep in the barn. Stacy and Randy could See Torrie asleep on John Cena in the front room through the window. Eve looked up at one of the street lamps outside the farm. She said to Maryse. "There's a pair of knickers up on that street lamp are they yours"

Maryse looked up and said "Urrgh that Pig"

The Superstars all headed in after another Long Day

End Of Chapter 9

Chapter 9 done Yay thank you again all that have reviewed much appreciated. Thank you to xsostarstruck For giving me the Idea about the chapter titles using song titles very helpful now I have a few decent titles Lined up Lol. I have started another story called Test of Time if anybody would like to have a look.

Also I have a few WWE videos on You tube John Cena Tribute video, Batista Vs Cena feud and a couple of others. Have a look if you like.

Sorry for the DX like plugging lol

Bye Bye


	10. Chapter 10 We Could be The Same

Chapter 10- We Could be the Same

The bright Yellow sun rose over the farm. The animals on the farm made there typical morning noises expecting to be fed expecting to be watered and walked etc.

In the Farm house John Cena woke up led on the sofa. He was bit muggy and dazed. He went to get up but saw a beautiful young women with long blonde hair led on his chest. He gently rolled off the sofa leaving Torrie to sleep. John kissed her on the forehead and got up and went outside.

John headed outside and saw Cody sat on the steps outside the house.

"What are you doing sat here for Cody" Enquired Cena

"Well about 4 o clock in the morning Maryse sneaked in said sorry to Ted then you can guess what happened next. I didn't want to wake Eve up so I just came down here" Cody replied

"Yeah you didn't want to stay in there with that. Anyway what's going on with you and Eve? you seem to be spending a lot of time together" asked John

"There's nothing going on we have just been getting on really well and lets face it she is better looking to hang around with than Ted" Laughed Cody

"Yeah point taken" John stood up and headed back indoors

Torrie was starting to stir. John walked over to her and kissed her as she was waking up.

"Morning John what a lovely sight to wake up to your beautiful eyes" Said Torrie Softly

"Yeah and his huge ears" Laughed Cody as we walked past

John pretended to chase Cody away and went back and sat next to Torrie.

"How's your head now" Asked Torrie

"it's a bit sore but il be fine gutted I missed the USA game but it was much better spending the day with you" replied John

Torrie Kissed John and said "Your so sweet. What are you doing today then Honey"

"I am going to catch up with Randy haven't really spoke to him over the last couple of days is that ok with you"

"Of course that's Ok im not your keeper"

"Cheers Torrie thank you" John Kissed Torrie and went off looking for Randy Orton

…...

Cody Rhodes was in the Kitchen making himself a sandwich. Eve came in and said "Morning Cody im guessing you had to get out of your room last night I saw Maryse was not in her bed so I can guess what happened"

"Yeah pretty much they keep going backward and forward cant make their minds up" Said Cody

"Well they will probably end up arguing as soon as they wake up" Laughed Eve

"Oh great so I am going to have to deal with Ted stressing all day" Moaned Cody

"Are you looking after the keys for the rented car" Asked Eve

"Yeah I am how come"

"Do you want to have a drive somewhere will get us away from Ted and Maryse"

"Yeah alright then we will sneak out so nobody questions us" stated Cody

Cody and Eve went out of the back door and got in the rented and car and headed off.

…...

Randy was sat outside the back of the barn on a green patio table. John Cena cam out and sat next to him and said "Alright Randy"

Orton sarcastically replied "Hey John you remembered im here then"

"Im Sorry Buddy I know have been spending more time with Torrie but she is my girlfriend now you understand that don't ya"

Just as Randy is about to talk Ted Runs past wearing just a towel being chased by Maryse holding a custard pie

Randy sighed and said "Ok that was weird anyway its fine John I dunno maybe im just a bit Jealous cus your getting on with your life with no effort and im still stuck thinking what could have been with Samantha"

John shook his head and said "You think I have just forgot about Liz. Yeah Torrie was always the one for me but I cannot forget about Liz and what we had. Torrie knows we cant rush into anything to rash"

John Cena was interrupted by Sheamus Running over.

"Cena, Orton thank god you're here" Sheamus said anxiously

John and Randy looked at each other with a terrified look on their faces.

John slowly said "So what can we do for you Sheamus"

"Sheamus quickly started to rant "Well Fellers I met this girl in the bar after the USA Vs England game. We started to talk and she was really beautiful, really nice and friendly. Anyway I had to drive you lot home and I thought I would never see her again. Then Bendei hired some more staff and she was one of them. I told her how I felt and she just walked off without saying anything and I haven't had the guts to speak to her since what am I going to say what am I going to do lads you have to help me"

Cena and Orton just looked at each other with shocked and surprised looks on their faces.

Randy got up and said to Sheamus "So really you want us to teach you how to talk to girls then right. Ok John any ideas"

John looked at Sheamus and said "Normally girls come to me to ask me out maybe if you wait for her"

Sheamus just shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah well you don't look like a ghost that has been tango`d do you Cena"

Cena Laughed and said "Calm Down Salad cream man. Ok you said she is working here do you know where"

Sheamus replied "Yeah she is going to be in the Bakery this afternoon"

Randy had a scared look on his face and said laughed quietly "bloody Stalker"

John and Randy both said at the same time "Ok we will help you just make sure you go and see her in the bakery take some flowers or something"

Sheamus still looked scared as he said "what will I do about talking to her"

Randy grabbed his shoulder and said "don't worry about it mate we will sort it"

The three of them headed back indoors as Sheamus was shaking not knowing how things would turn Out.

…...

In the town Eve was in a store looking at some clothes. She turned around to ask Cody for his opinion about something and he wasn't there.

"Cody where you" She shouted

Cody came out from behind a changing room curtain wearing a black and pick Bra and a Silky gold mini Skirt. He Said to Eve "So what do you think"

Eve giggled and roared with Laughter for about five minutes. She then looked at Cody still giggling and said "You look Hilarious. I have one question for you Cody Rhodes Do you have guts are you up for a dare" She said in an evil cunning voice

Cody Laughed and replied "Yeah ok what do you have in Mind"

Eve Laughed and said "I dare you to buy a top to go with that bra and skirt, Maybe some tights, some socks for breasts and a wig and walk around like that for the rest of the day are you up for that Mr Rhodes"

Cody shook his head to decline then had a thought and said "Ok I will do it but I want a reward at the end of the day"

Eve continued to giggle and said "Ok what's that"

Cody replied "If I go the whole day wearing this stuff then at the end of the day you will have to give me a big wet Kiss and you have to pretend you like it too"

Eve smiled "That's all you want" Cody replied "Yeah that's all I want nothing else do we have a deal"

Eve shook Cody's hand and said "Yeah we have a deal now go get a top and a wig and some shoes"

Cody muttered to himself as he headed to the shoe section "If any Men come on to me im legging it"

…...

Back at the Hotel Sheamus was anxiously waiting in the front room to see Vulvea go to the bakery. As he saw her head in there he went outside and picked some daises to give her. He went into the bakery worrying that Randy Orton and John Cena weren't around.

Vulvea looked at Sheamus and said "Hey Sheamus im sorry about the other day just a bit of a shock that's all"

Sheamus stood there like he was frozen. He then spotted a piece of paper come out from underneath a closet door. On the Piece of paper it said "This is Randy and John read of this and you will be fine"

Another piece of paper came out and Sheamus read it out aloud "Im sorry about that I got caught up in the moment the sight of your stunning eyes blinded my eyes" Sheamus looked really uncomfortable as he was reading what to say.

Vulvea replied "Cheers thank you your very sweet but it did freak me out a bit"

Sheamus looked to the door again as another bit of paper flew out.

Sheamus quietly read what it said "you make the angels of my head sing out aloud and the thought of your fantastic smile makes me want to Irish Jig across the room"

Vulvea sneakily looked down at the floor without Sheamus seeing and saw the bits of paper down there. She then said to Sheamus "So all this you are saying you thought of yourself no cues or scripts or prompts then"

Sheamus froze up again knowing he has probably been caught.

Vulvea opened the closet door and John and Randy fell out to the floor.

Vulvea looked at Sheamus and said "Nice try Honey" and walked out Leaving Sheamus dejected.

Sheamus stared at John and Randy and Shouted

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET, YOU CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET"

As he shouted it Ted Diabase walked past and looked into the bakery with a confused face and said "Randy I always had my suspicions about you but John Cena I am surprised but hey what ever floats your boats" Ted Laughed and Walked away leaving the three of them looking rather depressed and stupid.

…...

Cody and Eve headed into a local bar. Cody was all dressed up as a women he had high heels and was struggling to walk. He turned to Eve and tried to put on a female voice he said "these shoes are killing me how do you girls manage"

Eve laughed and said "Your lucky I was going to make you where a thong"

Cody shrieked " that would hurt"

They sat by the bar and Cody went to toilet to sort his boxers out as they were coming out from underneath his skirt.

A man Came over to Eve while Cody was Gone and said "Now your ugly friend has disappeared maybe me and you can disappear somewhere a little more private."

As the man was by Eve Cody came out and saw him grab her shoulder and try put his hands near her breasts. Cody walked over and put his female voice on again and said "I suggest you leave me and my Gal Pal Alone" The man laughed and said "I don't want no part of you. You look like you fell from the top of the ugly tree" The man continued to laugh and Cody threw a drink over him and punched him in the guts causing the man to fall over a few chairs. Cody and Eve got up to go then Cody turned around and put his female voice on again and said "Beauty is on the inside remember that" Then strutted off behind Eve.

Cody and Eve drove back to the Farm. They were laughing and joking the whole way.

When they got back they walked up to the porch. Eve turned to Cody and said "Well you made it through the day well done" She giggled while she said then placed her hands on Cody's face and kissed him.

Afterwards Cody grinned and said "And well done to you. You pretended to like the kiss"

Eve shook her head and said "I wasn't pretending" She went to kiss him again but was interrupted by Ted Diabase.

He said "Hey Eve wow who's your hot friend"

Cody went up to Ted and pinched his cheek.

Ted grinned and said "Seriously Eve who is it"

She Laughed and said "Ted Its Cody"

Ted Screamed "Urghhhhhhhhhhhhh Cody"

End Of Chapter 10

I love that chapter really funny Lol. Thank you again for reviews. I loved Raw this week What an RKO on Evan Borne. And The group known as NNNNNNNN well funny anyway hope you like

Bye Bye

Matt


	11. Chapter 11What I believe is Love

Chapter 11- What I believe is Love

"Cody was dressed up as a women Cody was dressed up as a women" Laughed Ted as the Everyone begun to get up in the morning

"Shut up Ted well I will have you know that…" Cody was quickly pulled in another direction where nobody could see by Eve.

Cody said "Ouch you nearly pulled my arm out of my socket what's up"

Eve said "Well I just don't want to tell people about us yet its nice just the two of us knowing about it"

"Oh what but everybody will still think I am the group reject and that's horrible no there's nothing you can say that will stop me telling people"

Eve pulled Cody towards her and passionately kissed him until he got short of breath.

Cody then said in a slurred and dazed voice "Yeah that will do my lips are sealed you wonderful girl"

Eve just wiped her lip stick off of his mouth and strutted the other way while Cody just stood there looking up at the sky saying "Thank you Thank you Thank you"

In the Kitchen Randy Orton was just reading a book, Maryse and Ted were making out in the corner of the room, John and Torrie were by the Kitchen cabinets feeding strawberries and Cream to each other. Eve Walked and started to talking to John and Torrie.

Stacy Kiebler looked in a foul mood looking at all the couples around the Kitchen. She so desperately wanted to be with Randy Orton but he had not made one move on her. She went out into the front room and saw Cody sat on the sofa holding his mouth.

She went over and said "Hey Cody how are you today"

Cody looked shocked and replied "Yeah I'm fine thanks stace you realise that's the first real thing you have said to me the whole trip"

Stacy looked annoyed and said "To hell with It" and jumped on Cody trying to Kiss him.

Cody to his own shock pushed her away and said "Whoa what are you doing sorry Stacy I am urr not ready for that I need to think about it"

Stacy replied "What's to think about I'm offering you some free sex when normally I'm sure you have to pay"

Cody smiled and says "New insult for me but I will have to pass sorry Stacy"

Cody started to walk upstairs and he thought to himself

"I deserve a medal for that. I must really like Eve to turn down Stacy Kiebler. OH WAIT am I good looking in South Africa. Am I the John Cena of South Africa. Think of all the women that might want me No wait Its Eve I love. WHAT EVE I WHAT OH MY GOD"

Cody quickly ran up to his room to think feeling really confused.

Stacy was just left on the sofa feeling really dejected. Torrie came into her and said

"Hey Stace what's the matter you don't look very happy"

Stacy replied "I'm Fine and even if I wasn't I wouldn't want to talk to you about it"

Torrie looked at Stacy shocked and said "Why are you being like that for I haven't done anything to you"

Stacy stood up and snapped back in a sharp loud voice "No you haven't but then you haven't done anything for me either you selfish bitch"

Torrie squared up to Stacy and shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU PHYSCHOPATH"

Stacy shouted back "This holiday was suss posed to be about us both getting the men we love but once you got you fairytale that was it you didn't give a damn about me"

With that Stacy slapped Torrie across the face. Torrie Jumped on Stacy and they started Cat Fighting on the Floor of the front room. Randy and John ran in and broke the two of them up Randy Pulled Stacy outside and John Pulled Torrie back down to the Sofa.

John put Torrie Down on the Sofa and said to her "What was all that about you two are best friends"

Torrie shook her head and said "Ok don't freak out when I tell you this. When me and Stacy came on this trip we knew you and Randy were coming. Now I was madly in love with you and Stacy had a huge crush on Randy and I made out that mine was a crush as well. Anyway we both had the intentions of getting with you and Randy not full blown because we knew that your marriages had just broken up but we just wanted to have you. Since me and you have got together I have forgot about Stacy a bit and I think her nose has been pushed a bit out of joint you know what I mean"

John looked down to the floor, then looked back up at Torrie with a concerned look on his face. He then said "You two wanted to push me and Randy into some kind of re bound relationship. Yeah you have always been the one for me but my marriage has just broken up and this whole idea of yours and Stacy's it just reminds of the kind of Vindictive thing My Ex wife would do. I don't want to talk to you right now Torrie I love you but you must think up some twisted things in that beautiful mind of yours."

John went to storm out of the door as Randy stormed in. Randy said to John "I'm Guessing you have just been told the same story I have I cant stay much longer lets go to the USA game we can get tickets on the gate."

The then both shouted "TED, CODY lets go"

Ted quickly pulled Maryses top up kissed her and left her in the kitchen.

Cody quickly ran to Eves room checked nobody was looking and kissed Eve and ran downstairs.

Cena said to Orton "What about Sheamus" Orton replied "He is probably stalking that women again lets go" The four of them headed of in the rented car to the Game.

Stacy and Torrie were just stood there looking upset and down. They gave each other evils for about 5 seconds then ran over and started crying on each others shoulders.

Torrie Sobbed to Stacy "I'm so Sorry I have ruined everything for both of us"

Stacy sobbed back "No it was me getting all jealous and Nasty I'm so Sorry"

Eve and Maryse both walked in and just randomly hugged Torrie and Stacy saying "It will be ok what ever it is your crying about it will be ok"

…...

At the Game Cody was just sat there quietly not saying a word.

Ted kept looking over at him strangely.

Ted said to Randy "What's up with Cody he hasn't said a word is he sick"

John quickly piped up "I don't care what is at least it has shut him up for a bit"

Randy turned to John and said "You have to drop it now it doesn't matter what she was going to do you and Torrie are together now your happy and no relationships can happen without complications. Ted Piped up "I beg to differ me and Maryse have an understanding every time one of us is in the mood we just head to the other simple"

Randy then laughed "So you and Maryse are just sex buddies then"

Ted Replied "Yeah pretty much"

Randy laughed and said "Ok I will tell Maryse that then just so she is clear"

Ted started to panic "No don't tell Maryse that she will shout at me in French and she looks evil when she shouts in French are relationship is more than that much more"

Randy continued to Laugh then turned to John and said "Come on you cant let this ruin what you have with Torrie. I was a little angry too but no I have had my space I think it was a stupid thing to get angry about and I have never seen you look so happy as I do with Torrie. Do you love her John"

Cena snapped back quietly "Oh course I love her what kind of a question is that"

Randy then smirked and said "well there you go then when we get back you will sort it out with Torrie and I will apologise to Stacy."

Cody then got up and asked to swap places with Orton so he could sit next to Cena.

He said "John can I ask you something"

Cena replied "Sure unless you asking for some naked pictures of Torrie"

Cody replied "No its not that how do you know you in love with Torrie I know it's a strange question but I have to ask"

Cena replied "Urm ok well its when She is the only thing I can think about from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep. She is there in my dreams and there to save me in my nightmares. She brightens my day with a beautiful smile and angel like voice. When I am around her it is like a perfect summer afternoon where nothing can go wrong. She Completes me and makes me feel a whole Person. That's what I believe is Love There does that answer your question Cody"

Ted and Randy Laughed and said quietly together "No chance of John breaking up with Torrie then"

Cody replied "Thank you John I was just curious that's all you didn't mind me asking did ya"

John replied "Of Course not weird question but no problem Cody"

A massive cheer went up as the USA scored. The game finished USA 1 Algeria 0

Orton said "Come on lets get home so John Cena can Grovel"

They all headed to the rented car to go home.

…...

Back at the farm the Divas were all sat in the front room talking. They kept looking outside to see Sheamus pacing up and down. Torrie went outside and said "Sheamus what's the matter you look on edge"

"Sheamus quickly started to rant "Well Torrie I met this girl in the bar after the USA Vs England game. We started to talk and she was really beautiful, really nice and friendly. Anyway I had to drive you lot home and I thought I would never see her again. Then Bendei hired some more staff and she was one of them. I told her how I felt and she just walked off without saying anything. I went to Cena and Orton for advice and they hid in a closet and pushed out prompts to me when I was talking to her then she caught them and I haven't seen her since and I really want to be with her"

Torrie replied "Calm down honey come inside and we will help you" They both walked inside. Torrie said "Girls Sheamus really likes this girl who works here and her needs some help to try and get with her any ideas.

Maryse quickly pipes up "Face lift"

Eve says "Don't be horrible but the scary Irish dragon shirt might be a bit of a turn off lets go and have a look at your clothes"

They all went upstairs to Sheamus room to have a look through his luggage.

Stacy said "Why have you brought your wrestling trunks"

Sheamus Laughed and replied "I don't no false of habit"

Torrie looked up and said "This is a nice shirt try this one" The shirt was a black and blue striped shirts. The stripes were quite small and the shirt was a little baggy on Sheamus but it looked fine.

Eve Said "There you go that looks better already. Now do you have some jeans and some black shoes"

Torrie then looked up startled for a second then said "Sheamus why have you got make up in your bag"

Sheamus looked embarrassed and went a bit red "That doesn't look good my nieces like me to do their make up for them before they go out clubbing in Ireland apparently I'm really good that's why I keep it in my holiday bag"

Torrie says "ooh really lets test that"

The girls all grabbed their make up and hair stuff and went back downstairs. They all got round Sheamus. Eve and Maryse started to Style up Sheamus hair to try and make him a little bit more attractive. Sheamus got his nieces make up and started to paint Tories and Stacy's Nails.

Ted, Cody, Randy and John came in and Just Stood with a vacant expression across their faces

End Of Chapter 11

No little comments today thank you for reviews love them all

Chapter 12 Preview- How does Sheamus get on talking to Vulvea on his Own


	12. Chapter 12 Always

Chapter 12- Always

"What the hell is Sheamus doing painting my girlfriends nails?" Said Cena still with a vacant expression across hi face

Cody then followed "Why is My urr why is Eve doing Sheamus hair"

Ted and Randy just stood there not knowing what to say.

They all walked over to them. John said "hey girls and strange man what's going on"

Torrie looked at John and Didn't say anything Eve said "Well we heard about your poor attempt to help Sheamus here so we have given him some advice and now we are making him look good before he goes and talks to Vulvea"

Randy turned to Ted and said "They have already done better than me and John we didn't know her name"

John then looked "Yeah ok but why is Sheamus painting your nails Torrie"

Torrie snapped back "Because Sheamus is a gentleman he knows who to be nice to a women"

All the guys just sniggered under their breath

John looked at Torrie and said "Can I please talk to you Torrie"

Torrie quickly and sharply said "Talk or shout"

John said softly "Talk"

Torrie got up hugged Sheamus and went out into the back garden with Cena

Eve finished doing Sheamus hair and walked upstairs.

Cody said to Ted "Right I'm going upstairs to take a shower don't follow me please want some privacy for a bit." Cody was just making an excuse he wanted to see Eve

Cody ran upstairs. Ted said to Randy "what's his problem"

Randy replied "I dunno" Randy then walked over to Stacy and said "Stace can we go for a walk please I really want to clear the air with us"

Stacy said "Ok" and followed Randy outside leaving Maryse, Ted and Sheamus.

Sheamus said to Maryse " I suss pose I better go and try and talk to Vulvea here goes nothing" Sheamus walked out to the barn to find Vulvea

Maryse shouted "Good Luck Sheamus" and sat back down on the sofa. Ted came down and sat next to her and said "So Maryse everyone else is busy what do you want to do" Maryse hesitated for a few seconds then jumped on Ted and they started to make out on the sofa.

…...

Cody went and knocked on Eves door. Eve called out "Come in" Cody walked in and sat down on Eves bed looking depressed and dejected. Eve came down and sat down next to him, put her arm round him and said "What's the matter honey you don't look very happy"

Cody looked at her and asked "Are you just going out with me out pity. Are you taking part in a date a reject competition or something."

Eve pulled Cody closer to her and said softly and sweetly "No of course not Cody I care about you and I had a crush on you for ages what has brought this on"

Cody leant on Eves shoulder quietly said "You looked like you was having so much fun with Sheamus maybe mayonnaise man is a better person for you than me"

Eve hugged Cody really tightly and whispered in his ear "Cody you're the only one for me you're my dashing Cody Rhodes now and I'm not letting you Go"

Cody quickly sat up and said "So you like me better than Cena"

Eve kissed Cody on the forehead and said "Yeah I like you better than John Cena"

Cody got up and started to jump on Eves bed chanting "Yay a girl likes me better than Cena I'm in Heaven"

Eve Pulled Cody back down got close to his face and seductively said "Shut up and Kiss me Dashing Cody Rhodes"

They kissed in a passionate embrace for 5 minutes then led down on Eves bed. Cody said to Eve "wow your swell. Do you want to go for a picnic tomorrow just the two of us" He then hesitated and said "no scrap that its lame"

Eve replied "No its not lame I would love to go on a picnic with you. We will sneak out in the morning before everyone gets up"

Cody smiled and said "Cool" He turned over and rested on Eves Chest. They both fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon.

…...

Torrie Wilson and John Cena got to the back garden.

Torrie slammed the back door and shouted at John "Come on then what do you want to talk about John. Are you going to shout and stress at me again"

Cena sat Torrie down on a garden chair and looked into her eyes and said "Torrie I love you and I'm sorry I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier. It just the whole plan you and Stacy had reminded of something Liz did once"

John started to look really low in his mood. Torrie held his hand and softly said to him "What did she do" Torrie continued to hold his hand the whole time as it looked really hard for John to say.

Cena quietly carried on "I was going to surprise Liz by missing one house show and going home to see her. I snuck into the house and heard her talking on the phone. She was arranging for someone to write a death terrorist threat to Vince saying that if he didn't remove me from the WWE then a plane would fly into WWE headquarters and Madison Square Garden. Just so I could go into movies and make more money for her to spend. Yours and Stacy's plan just had a deviousness about it and it brought it flooding back to my mind I'm sorry you got the brunt of it."

Torrie stayed holding on to Johns hand looking shocked and disgusted with what Cenas Ex wife had done. She said "Oh my god John I am so sorry I feel terrible for bringing that back into your mind I am so sorry John"

Torrie Hugged John and John looked into her eyes again. It made her pulse race and her emotions run wild. John said to her "Its not your fault just promise not to say anything to anyone not even Stacy"

Torrie held both his hands and said "Of Course I won't" Torrie kissed John on his cheek and he pulled her to him and gently kissed her on the lips.

Afterwards John asked "Why did it upset you so much when I shouted you looked absolutely petrified."

Torrie went quiet and said "I don't want to talk about it"

John held her close to his chest and said "You can tell me Torrie you are the love of my life you can tell me anything"

Torrie started sobbing and crying she sobbed "When I was with Peter once we had an argument and he slapped me across the face. He never did it again but every time he shouted at me he raised his hand as if he was going to hit me. And now when ever a man shouts I get so scared that they are going to hit me to. I'm not a delicate little women by no means but when its in arguments I just get so scared someone's going to do it again"

Torrie started crying loads more. John held her close to him and said "I would never do anything like that to you. You have my word and that is a promise. If any man ever hurt you they would have me to deal with.

Torrie looked up from Johns chest and said "John I love You please don't say anything else just hold me"

Cena just said on the swinging chair in the background holding Torrie.

…...

Randy and Stacy were walking along the road. Randy said to Stacy "I'm sorry for getting so stressed I have such a short fuse I should really be quite flattered"

Stacy laughed "just because you have a nasty character on TV doesn't mean you have to be nasty in real life I mean look at Sheamus he is one of the friendliest guys ive ever met"

Orton had a scared look across his face "Nice Sheamus freaks me out. I hope he can talk to that Girl though otherwise he will be depressed for the rest of the trip"

Stacy and Randy Laughed and carried on walking back to the farm.

…...

Sheamus cautiously walked over to the barn where Vulvea was working. He tip toed quietly over thinking to himself.

"_Right this is it your chance big guy the one girl to ever show you any attention. Normally women run away from you. If you screw this up then your going to be hearing mayonnaise jokes when people come to visit you in an old peoples home when you are sixty years old and alone come on Feller" _

"Hello Vulvea" Sheamus said quietly

Vulvea didn't hear him the 1st time

"Hello Vulvea" Sheamus said it a little louder this time

Vulvea replied "Hey Sheamus wow you look smart where are you going"

Sheamus hesitated then really nervously replied "I'm not going anywhere just fancied looking smart that's all"

"Oh ok well you look great" Smiled Vulvea

Sheamus Shyly stuttered "Thanks I was just wondering if" He then stopped worried about what Vulvea would say

Vulvea laughed " Spit it out I know what you are going to say so just say it"

Sheamus got his confidence about him and said "I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight"

A sense of relief came over Sheamus but then he had the fear in his emotions about getting rejected

Vulvea then replied "I would love to go out for dinner with you let me finish this and I will go and get ready Ok"

Sheamus replied "Yeah ok I will meet you out the front for say 8 o clock.

"Vulvea said "Yeah sounds good" and Carried on with her work.

Sheamus walked into the back Garden where John and Torrie were looked at them both and started singing and Irish dancing

"I have a Date. I have a date at eight I will not be late Mayonnaise man got a date" He carried on singing and dancing till everybody came out to the back garden.

They all just laughed and shook Sheamus hand in Congratulations.

End Of Chapter 12

There we Go Sheamus got his Date Yay. I don't know why but I loved writing that chapter never mind. Thank you for the reviews.

Bye Bye

Matt


	13. Chapter 13 No letting Go

Chapter 13- No Letting Go

Sheamus and Vulvea walked into a reasonable sized South African restaurant. The tables were all made of dark brown pine. There were different kinds of exotic plants and flowers scattered around the restaurant. The light was dimmed but light enough so people could see each other and their food. There was candles at each tables. Sheamus pulled out A seat for Vulvea to sit down. She sat down and Sheamus spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He walked away and came back with a rose and gave it to Vulvea.

Vulvea sweetly said "Thank you Sheamus very sweet of you"

Sheamus sat down and a waiter came over with a bottle of wine to the table.

Sheamus calmly said to the waiter "We had not ordered any drink yet"

The waiter replied in a very African accent "It was sent over for the lady by those two men in the corner."

Two men were sat in the corner behind a large wooden post. They could see Vulvea but not Sheamus. They started to wave at Vulvea. Sheamus got up and walked over to the men. As he got there the men shuffled back looking scared of Sheamus. Sheamus smiled at them and said "Thanks for the bottle of wine guys now you two need to leave" They quickly got up paid their bill and ran out of the restaurant.

As Sheamus got back to the table Vulvea said "Thank you Sheamus I'm fed up sleazy pretty boys like that thinking they are gods gift to women. That's why I'm so glad your not like that Sheamus you may not be much to look at but you treat your friends well and a lot of them are women"

Sheamus looked shocked and surprised. He did not realise that Vulvea had taken that much notice of him he answered "Thank you it doesn't cost anything to be respectful does it"

"Exactly see that's what Im talking Sheamus you are one in a million"

Sheamus started to blush ever so slightly but it was noticeable because of his white face. He couldn't believe a women actually liked him let alone that the date was going well. A sudden look of horror came over his face.

Vulvea asked him "What's the matter you looked startled"

Sheamus pointed to the door and John, Torrie, Randy, Stacy, Cody, Eve Maryse and Ted all walked into the restaurant. Then to Sheamus horror Vulvea shouted "Hey guys come over here we can all sit together. The guys all walked over and pulled some tables all together. Torrie went over to Vulvea and shook her hand and said "Hi I'm Torrie" She then pointed to everyone stating with Cena "This is my Boyfriend John, that's Randy, those two are Cody and Ted, this is Maryse, this is Eve and This is Stacy." They all said hello John and Randy just looked nervously at Vulvea hoping she wouldn't remember them falling out of the cupboard.

Vulvea replied "Yeah I know John and Randy they had a bit of a coming out session at one point"

They both started to look down to the floor embarrassed.

Ted then piped up "So Vulvea are you blind then"

Vulvea said back in a confused voice "Excuse me"

Ted Laughed and said "Its just your on a date with Sheamus"

Vulvea laughed at Ted and said "Well young sir I would rather be on a date with Sheamus than a full of himself pretty boy like yourself"

Ted smiled and said to himself "Pretty boy I like it"

Vulvea then turned to Maryse and said "So Maryse your really fine with what I heard Ted said about your relationship?"

Maryse looked at Ted with a angered expression and asked Vulvea "What did he say?"

"Just like you were more like sex buddies more than anything else" Vulvea smiled

Maryse stood up and threw a glass of Red wine all over Teds white shirt and said "You pig stay away from me" Maryse stormed off and Ted followed her saying "Maryse I didn't mean it you know you're my French fantasy please forgive me"

Randy looked at John and said "We didn't say anything to her and Cody wasn't even listening this is weird" John shook his head in agreement.

Vulvea then turned to Randy and said "So have you got over your fear of being with another women yet then"

Randy looked over at Vulvea and said "What are you talking about"

Vulvea then said "Please come on Randy I can see it all over your face you are dying to ask Stacy here out but because of what happened with your marriage your scared if you get in another loving relationship you might become a soft sensitive person"

Randy Turned to John again "This women is weird she has is spot on I'm out of here before she starts reeling of my dental records" Randy got up and headed to a bar across the road.

Torrie nudged Stacy and said "Go and talk to him Vulvea hit a nerve now is your chance go on" Stacy got up and followed Randy to the bar across the road.

John then nervously asked Vulvea "Where is it you are from then Vulvea"

Vulvea replied "I am from Uruguay"

She then went on to say "So John, Torrie how many more arguments are you going to have to have before you realise you are the perfect match. John you have a fear of being done the dirty on. Torrie I can see you are scared that when a relationship is so perfect you are worried the slightest thing will break it like a crystal duck. Spend more time together talk and it will make your relationship stronger than it already is. You are the happiest couple I have ever seen its like you are in competition to see how many times you can make up" Let your stupid intuitions go and get on with being a happy couple"

Eve whispered in Cody's Ear "The way this women's going are secret will come out lets get out of here"

Cody and Eve quickly got up and said "Were going to go and find Ted and Maryse to make sure their Ok"

Vulvea said "I had a feeling you two would disappear bye now take care"

John and Torrie looked worried as well Torrie went over and hugged Sheamus and Vulvea and said "Well we won't interrupt your evening anymore were going to take off bye" They quickly got out of the restaurant.

Once John and Torrie were outside Torrie said to John "That women is some kind of mind reader she had everyone of us figured out"

John said in a scared voice "Yeah well hopefully she will go in Sheamus head and get scared off.

Sheamus just sat with there with Vulvea looking quite confused about what had happened with the others.

He said "Well you got rid of them all pretty quick thank you very much what would you like to eat" Sheamus called the waiter

Sheamus expected Vulvea to say something really healthy or small but She replied by saying " I will have the mammoth mixed Grill with Chips and some Garlic bread please"

Sheamus said in a surprised voice "Urm yeah I will have the same please"

Vulvea grabbed hold of Sheamus hand and said "I'm sorry if I freaked you out the way I handled your friends. They are all so easy to read I have a gift of reading what people are like on the inside and not what they are like on the outside."

Sheamus nervously kissed Vulveas hand and said "So what do you think to me then"

Vulvea smiled at Sheamus and said "Despite you looking like something out of night of the Living Dead you are one of the nicest, sweetest people I have ever met. I was watching you earlier when you was with the girls your weren't staring at their assets you were just treating them as equals. You drive that bus so that the others can drink you stuck up for Cody in the bar even John and Randy are strong but they would have struggled against those guys."

Sheamus had a ever so tiny tear in his eye "I have never met someone who has seen the real person I am like you before. Most people when they see me think Urghh look at the ugly ginger freak stay away from him. You see me for what's on the inside and no one has ever done that before I wish we had more than a week to spend together"

Vulvea kissed Sheamus and said "We will just make sure we make the most of the next 7 days we have together Ok."

Sheamus and Vulvea carried on with their date and talking about anything. Football, the others, the weather even different types of Mayonnaise.

Sheamus felt something for the 1st time ever within himself. He felt at peace with himself and it was all because of Vulvea and there was No Letting go.

End Of Chapter 13

Sorry to all if that was based on Sheamus and Vulvea a bit too much. I wanted the date thing to go well and I had real difficulty writing it Won't tell you why but I did.

Anyways thank you for the reviews people only 7 More chapters to go and there's going to be some more intense stuff going to happen so keep reading please.

Ooh I want to do a bit of a poll as well. Try not to be too Biased towards your favourites base your votes on this Story Please. Thank you Here is the options.

Favourite Superstar

Funniest Superstar

Favourite Diva

Favourite Couple

Funniest Moment

Favourite Moment

Favourite Chapter So Far

Thank you just wanted to know out of interest really

Thank you

Bye Bye

M.B.L

Matt


	14. Chapter 14 wherever you will Go

Chapter 14- wherever you will Go

The Sun was beaming down on another beautiful day in South Africa. Birds were chirping the farm animals were making their normal noises.

Vulvea and Sheamus were working together in the barn. Vulvea kept stopping and kissing Sheamus when he was trying to work. Sheamus said "We not going to get a great deal of work done if you keep doing that" Vulvea smiled seductively and said "I couldn't care less" Vulvea pushed Sheamus into the hay in a passionate embrace.

…...

Randy and Stacy were curled up in the front room watching T.V.

Stacy looked up at Randy and said "This is nice. Its relaxing and I feel so safe and at peace when I'm with you"

Randy kissed Stacy on the forehead and said "Yeah this is nice but were going to take it slow right. I'm still not completely over my marriage you know that. But I do want to be with you Stacy so lets not rush this lets just let it take its course what ever happens"

Stacy leaned on Randys shoulder an softly said to him "That's exactly how I want it"

…...

John Cena and Torrie Wilson Were led up in Johns room. Torrie was just led on Johns chest listening to his heart beat. She was counting in her head. John said in a drowse voice "What are you doing I just heard you counting"

Torrie smiled sweetly and softly said "I just love hearing your heart beat and listening to you breathe"

John laughed and said "That's a little weird but I don't car because I love you no matter how weird you are"

Torrie smirked "Gee thanks" Then kissed John and said "I cant believe the way this holiday has gone. We were supposed to be coming for the soccer but we haven't really seen much of it"

John replied "Me, Sheamus, Randy, Ted and Cody are going to watch Ghana Vs Germany to see who We get in the 2nd Round"

Torrie sits up quickly and says "I know you guys can go to the soccer and us girls can go shopping. We can even invite Vulvea.

John had a worried look on his face. He quietly asked Torrie "Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened to Michelle and Layla"

Torrie held Johns hand and said "Don't worry I'm sure it will be fine if any guys do bother us Vulvea will read their minds and scare them off.

"Ok if your sure" John replied

Torrie Laughed and said "Aww look at you all worried"

John frowned "What I'm just worried about you. You are my World now and if anything happens or anyone hurts you they will have me to deal with. You are the Love of my life you help me to forget about the demons in my life. Your like the missing part of the puzzle that is John Cena and It has took me too long to realise that you were the missing piece"

Torrie Kissed John again and Held His face and whispered to him "I am not going anywhere. Whenever your happy I will be there. When ever you sad I will be there. Even whenever you cleaning your stupid cars I will be there to look after you. Heres the idea I will look after you emotionally and you can protect me from scary people like Sheamus" Torrie laughed

John held one of Torries hands and gently put his other hand on her face and said softly "First of all never call my cars stupid, second of all Sheamus is not scary anymore he is more like a fluffy white marshmallow than a evil jar of mayonnaise and third of all….." John passionately kissed Torrie for about 2 minutes.

When they stopped kissing Torrie got her breath back, Laughed and said "Well your third point was very valid"

John Laughed again and hugged Torrie

Torrie got up and said "Right I'm going to go and find the girls"

John and Torrie sat there and heard some loud noises coming from Teds room. They then heard Maryse giggling and saying "Hurry up and get my bra off"

John and Torrie looked at each other. With a vacant expression. John sat down and said "Ok so we won't be going for a little bit"

Torrie pushed John back on the bed and led on his chest and whispered "I doint care I get to spend some more time with you"

John and Torrie just carried on laying there for a little bit longer

…...

Out in the field there was a small circle that the crops had been pushed down. Cody and Eve walked over with a picnic basket Cody pulled out a blue table cloth and led it on the crops.

They sat down and Eve held one of Cody's hands and said "So dashing Cody what have you made for me then."

Cody put on an Italian accent and said "Well madam we have a wonderful starter called cheese and pickle sandwiches, followed by a fantastic dish called Cheese and bacon Quiche, and for dessert we have Strawberries and cream"

Eve was giggling the whole time then said "Strawberries and cream Cody were you looking to get lucky"

Cody looked into Eves eyes and said "No I wasn't I just want to have a romantic lunch with you. Not only that the Strawberries and cream were Ted's and I no exactly what that was for as well so I stole them" Cody Laughed.

Eve replied "I don't blame you" Eve looked into the picnic basket and saw a little mini stereo. She said to Cody "Why did you bring a stereo"

Cody got the stereo out and put a tape in. The song Endless Love came on and Cody stood up and held his hand out to Eve and said "Eve Torres would you care to dance"

Eve took Cody's hand stood up and said "I would love to dance with you"

Cody and Eve danced to the end of the Song. They ate their sandwiches and Quiches.

Eve sat on Cody's lap as they fed each other the Strawberries and Cream.

When the had finished they got up and Cody said to Eve "Thank you for bothering with me. You're the greatest women in the world and your so beautiful and I am the luckiest guy in the world to be with you even if it was from only a few days ago"

Eve replied to Cody "When you guys get back from the soccer we will tell everyone about us. I know they laugh at you and we can prove them wrong"

Cody replied "No I like it just the two of us knowing nothing can spoil it then" Cody Kissed Eve and they headed back to the farm house.

Cody ran back once they got close so no one would see Him and Eve coming out of the crops he went up stairs and walked in on Ted and Maryse having sex and shut the door quickly. He shouted through "If your going to leave the door unlocked at least let Maryse be on top so I didn't have to see Teds Hairy ass. He turned around and saw Eve standing there with her hands on her hips. Cody had a sorry look on his face. He blew a kiss at Eve as she giggled. John and Torrie came out of the room and John Said to Cody "You walked in them gutting" Cody replied "yeah Teds hairy ass is not a pretty sight" Eve and Torrie laughed. Stacy, Randy, Sheamus, and Vulvea came upstairs.

Ted and Maryse came out of Teds room in dressing gowns, Cody snapped "Hey that's my dressing gown Ted" Ted replied well Maryse has got mine" Cody muttered under his breath "great I have Ted smell all over my stuff"

Torrie then looked around to everyone and said "Girls do you all wana go shopping while all they guys go to the soccer." Eve, Stacy and Maryse smiled and said "Yeah cool we get out of it yay"

Torrie then walked over to Vulvea and asked her "would you like to come too. Your quite welcome to"

Vulvea nodded her head and said "thank you Torrie yes I would like to come how kind of you to ask"

Torrie said "that's great well the soccer doesn't start for a while yet so we can go now if you like. Maybe let Maryse get dressed first though.

Maryse went into her room and got ready. They all headed out to the bus when she was done. John Kissed Torrie goodbye, and said "Make sure you ring me if there is any problems" Torrie smiled and got on the bus. Vulvea pulled Sheamus to her and passionately kissed him and Laughed "Keep these boys in check" Maryse kissed Ted, Stacy hugged Randy and Eve and Cody waved to each other with a sweet glint in their eyes. Vulvea drove the bus away from the farm for their girly day out.

…...

The girls arrived in town an could not find anywhere to find the bus. Vulvea found a space down this alleyway behind one of the football stadiums that was not being used that day. Vulvea parked behind a semi Large lorry and the girls all got out.

Two Very Large English men came over smiling and said to Maryse "Excuse me are you Maryse from the WWE"

Maryse replied "Yes I am Maryse from the WWE and before you ask I don't want to sign any autographs and I'm single so I don't want to got on a date with you so Go away"

The men laughed and looked at the others and said "Well in fact look at you all your all quite famous apart from one of you a lot of money in this group of women then"

The girls started to get scared and Vulvea said "If you doint mind we will get going now"

They went to walk away and five men jumped out of the van and covered the girls mouths so they Couldn't scream. They bundled them into the back of their van. They gagged all of the girls and tied their hands and feet. Before driving away leaving the Divas and Vulvea powerless.

End of Chapter 14

Another romantic chapter to start but the drama and actions is really going to kick in now. lol

Chapter 15 preview

The Kidnappers Found out who the Divas are in South Africa with and make some demands. If the demands are not met then the Divas and Vulvea are in Serious trouble.

Thanks For reviews

Bye Bye

Matt


	15. Chapter 15 Day of Destiny Part 1

Chapter 15- Day of Destiny Part 1

The van drove into a deserted warehouse. There was a group of men waiting at the entrance. The girls had been tied up and gagged in the back of the van. Inside the warehouse was dark, damp and desolate. The men told Seven of the men to guard the doors and other entrances while five of the others dragged the girls into the main warehouse area.

All of the girls things were put in a pile while some of the men went through them getting money, Jewellery and anything valuable out. The men tied the girls to chairs and ungagged them. While the others stood behind the girls necks with knifes.

The leader of the gang walked around the five of them breathing in their faces he says to them "Well we heard there was some celebs in the country and we know you are all very rich and famous and it was a opportunity we couldn't miss."

Torrie said in a petrified voice "What are you going to do with us"

The man laughed and replied with a very deep London accent "Why are you scared? Are you shivering in those gold heels of yours"

Torrie sat there looking terrified.

The man got right up close to her face and shouted "I asked you a bloody question"

Torrie quickly replied "Yes I'm scared I'm petrified"

The man kissed her forehead and arrogantly said "Well you should be. To answer your question what we are going to do to you will depend on whether your friends back at the farm want to cooperate"

Eve, Stacy and Maryse we quietly crying. While Vulvea was just sat there staying silent.

The leader then said to Torrie "which one is your bag?"

Torrie pointed over to her silver handbag and the leader went over there and pulled out her mobile phone. He smirked and sarcastically said "Now who shall we ring? Who shall we get are money off? Ooh heres a number we can ring John. Now that wouldn't be John Cena by any chance would it?

Torrie hesitated not wanting to get John hurt but the leader pulled out a knife and pointed into her eye and she said quickly "Yes that's John Cena my Boyfriend"

The leader started to chuckle "Your boyfriend well he will pay a lot more to get you back won't he. Now I'm going to ring your boyfriend and make a few demands. Or on second thoughts you ring him it might come a lot better from you" The leader pushed the phone into Torries chest. And said "Ring him now and the rest of you stay quiet"

…...

At the farm the superstars were all sat around waiting to go to the Germany game.

Cody gave Ted a Evil look and said "Dude lock the door next time that sight will haunt me for the rest of my life"

Ted laughed and replied "Just because you cant get any Cody don't take it out on me"

Cody looked down to the floor wanting to tell everyone about Eve but he did not want to spoil what they had at the moment.

Sheamus and Randy were playing cards and John was doing press ups on the floor.

Johns phone started to ring. Randy said "you have you entrance theme as your ringtone how sad are you"

John said "Shut up" and grabbed his phone and said "Ooh its Torrie. Hello Tor how's your shopping going"

Torrie spoke in a petrified voice "John we have been kidnapped these nine men have taken us to this warehouse place and …" The leader grabbed the phone off Torrie and spoke to John and said in a sarcastic voice "Well John Cena it is an honour to talk to you" John said in a firm but panicked voice "What do you want from us" The leader laughed and replied "Well we know who you are, what you do and how much money you have so we want ten million Dollars here in three hours. We know you are close to the town so it will not take long to get here and oh if we here one siren or one sniff of any type of Police or services your friends and girl friend will die one by one. If you do not come at all then they will die one by one starting with this beautiful blonde girl I'm standing by right now. Oh and John the clock starts as soon as I put the phone down" The leader told John where the warehouse was then hung up the phone.

John looked frozen solid. Randy and Sheamus came over and said to him what's up? what did Torrie want?.

John replied in a quiet voice "The girls have been kidnapped. They want ten million dollars in two hours and fifty seven minutes or they are going kill them all"

Cody and Ted looked up as they heard what John said and walked over. Sheamus sat down on the floor with his head in his hands. The superstars all looked shocked and sacred Ted panicked and said "We have to call the police"

John looked up and said "We cant if they here sirens they will kill them anyway"

Cody shouted "What are we going to do Eve is there…. And all the others as well we have give them the money"

Randy snapped at Cody "Yeah like we have ten million dollars just lying around"

Ted quickly got up "I have one million my title"

Randy snapped again "They are not going to accept that"

Sheamus was crying on the step saying Vulveas name"

John thought to himself

"_I have to save her. I the best thing in my life the love of my life we cant just sit here arguing"_

John stood up and declared "We are going to save them"

Randy, Ted and Cody look over confused.

John carries on and sharply says "Come on we have to try otherwise they are going to die lets go.

Randy stands up and says "Lets Do it come on"

Ted jumps up and agrees "Yeah lets do it"

Cody Nervously agrees "Yeah come on we can take them I hope"

They then look down at Sheamus crying Vulveas name.

John throws his hands in the air and says "great now we need the bad Sheamus he is crying. Come on Sheamus we need the Celtic Warrior. We need the evil Sheamus we cant do this without you."

Ted and Randy both say to Sheamus "Come on we need you we have to save them we need you Sheamus" They turn to John and say "He isn't coming round"

They then look confused as Cody starts to make a gap in front room by moving furniture out of the way. He opens the front door so it is wide open and walks back over to the others and tells them to get out of the way so the gap is clear. Cody walks up to Sheamus moves Sheamus hands away from his face and swings full pelt and slaps Sheamus across the face and runs out the door as Sheamus stands up and bellows "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"

John looks at Randy and says "Well that works"

Cody hid behind the door and said "We needed angry Sheamus we have to save them"

Sheamus face went all red and he said in an intimidating voice "Thank you Cody come on lets go"

The Superstars all get in the car and drive at full speed to the warehouse. John looks at his watch and says "We have two hours thirty two minutes"

…...

The leader was pacing around waiting. Eve, Stacy and Maryse had stopped crying but they were still shaking. Torrie was just sitting the scared but in her heart she knew John would come to her aid.

Vulvea called the leader over and said "You look a little stupid to be a gang leader don't you"

The leader snapped in his London accent "You What"

Vulvea laughed and said "Well you look like you wouldn't know what do with the money if you had it. Maybe by some tweezers to get rid of the nose hair"

The leader got right in Vulveas face and said "You need to shut up darling"

Vulvea keeps smiling and arrogantly says "No you need to get some Mints because your breath stinks darling"

Torrie nudges Vulvea and whispers "Stop it you will make it worse for us"

Vulvea grabs Torries hand and whispers back "Stay strong"

Torrie gets a bit of confidence back and says to the leader "Come to think of it you all don't look that scary. I mean that guy does because he might eat us but the rest of you look like mafia rejects"

The leader looks shocked as it seems Vulvea and Torrie are not scared.

Vulvea carries on "Come on you have you who might hurt people with your breath but that's it"

Torrie continues "Then you have that small hobbit looking thing over there even Cody could take him"

Eve, Stacy and Maryse start to smile and Vulvea carries on "Yeah then you have that guy who seriously needs to think about some facial cream or some Anti spot cream because seriously we could draw a dot to dot on his face"

Eve whispers to Maryse "Cody would have a field day on his Dashing segments with this lot"

Then both Vulvea and Torrie say "Yeah so the only real worry is getting eaten by that guy. Look he has a chocolate bar now"

The girls all laugh until the leader fires a Gun into the air and points it Torrie and Vulvea. He says " Now I suggest you both shut up before you get a bullet in your head"

Vulvea and Torrie nod their heads petrified again realising how serious the situation was.

The leader then goes on and says "That's better the sound of silence. Your boyfriend .has just two hours to get here. Although if he doesn't I think I will enjoy killing you"

…...

Sheamus pulls up near the warehouse drives around it without being seen by any of the guards. He then pulls up behind a skip out of sight

John quietly says to the others "We need to come with a plan. There are four entrances and they are all guarded there are Five of us. We need to split up and take a entrance each."

Cody pretends to cry "I've got to be on my own"

Randy replies "Yes Cody but we will let you take the door with only one guard"

Ted gets his million Dollar title out of the car.

John Looks at him and asks "Why have you got that?

Ted Laughs and Replies "I will see if I can Buy my way in"

Sheamus says "Right enough there's no time Me and John will take the front entrance because there are three guys at the door. Cody take the back door Ted and Randy take the two side entrances Lets Go"

They all headed off to their respective points.

John and Sheamus saw the front door. "John Said to Sheamus shall we just go for it"

Sheamus replied "Yeah sure" They ran at the guards. Sheamus Kicked one of them through the door. Came back out and John was dealing with two of them. Sheamus threw the smallest one into some broken glass that was piled up on the side. Sheamus and Cena both tripped up the last Guard as he tried to run. They picked him up and punched him at the same time. They dragged the three guards and locked them in a closet. They headed of to find the girls pacifically Vulvea and Torrie.

Cody nervously walked round to the back. He hid behind a bin looking at the guard. The guard was six foot and around 3 hundred pounds. Cody thought to himself "How the hell am I supposed to beat this guy" He looked down and saw a large rock he put it in his pocket and walked over to the guard. The guard got in his way and said "What do you think you are doing? Cody nervously replied "I'm lost do you know where this address is" The guard went to look as Cody went to get something out of his pocket. Cody kicked the guard in knee as the guard staggered Cody got the rock out and struck the guard in the privates with it. The Guard was still moving so Cody put the guards head in the door and slammed it knocking the guard out. Cody started to dance but then realised he had to get in to the warehouse. He got the keys from the guards pocket and let himself in.

On the side entrance Ted was nervous as well. He saw the guard and walked over and said "I have found something does it belong to you" He pulled out the million dollar title and struck the guard across the face with all his strength. The guard went down and Ted saw some rope by the door. He used it to choke out the guard and then Tied the guard to the lamp post. Ted walked into the warehouse to look for Maryse.

Randy did his viper walk over to the last remaining entrance. There was no guards there. All of a sudden two men surrounded him. One of them said "Well I definitely no who you are we better had escort you in" Randy thought to himself "Well what do I do here not used to proper fights. Urm I know"

Randy hit an RKO on one of the men and swept the leg of the other as he was going down. One of the men was knocked out from the RKO on the concrete. The other man tried to get up and Randy kicked him in the skull three times so He was knocked out as well.

John and Sheamus pushed a large door and walked into the main warehouse.

The five men looked over and the leader said "Well look what we have here"

Torrie screamed "JOHN YAY"

One of the other men pulled Torries hair so she was quiet"

The leader and four other men walk over to Cena and Sheamus. The leader says "Do you have my money then or did you want to suffer the same fate as your girls over there are going to suffer."

John got right in the leaders face and said "No I'm going to take you down"

The leader laughs and says "You and what army"

Sheamus steps forward but the other four man surround him and Cena. The leader walks back to the girls while the other four back Sheamus and John into a Corner.

Ted then runs in from one side, Randy runs From the other and Cody jumps from a balcony above and cross bodies the four men. They stand up and the leader walks over and stands with them.

The five superstars stand in front of the five kidnappers in a stare Down.

The Fight Was on

End Of Chapter 15

Love it like something out of a film Lol

Chapter 16 preview- The fight is on as I said Lol who comes out on Top and The leaders gun comes into play but in what Way?

Bye Bye

Matt


	16. Chapter 16 Day of Destiny part 2

Day of Destiny Part 2

The superstars and kidnappers all went of to different areas of the warehouse and started to fight.

John Cena and the leader carried on with their stare down. The Leader said to Cena "Come on pretty boy show me what you've got." John glared at him and said "You kidnapped the love of my life and you kidnapped my friends you going to pay and you are going to rot in Jail"

Torrie shouted out "AND HE PULLED MY HAIR KICK HIS ASS JOHN"

John looked over to Torrie and smiled. While his head was turned the leader picked up plank of wood and Hit John in the Stomach with it.

Torrie said "Sorry John" as she tried to get free.

The leader threw John to the ground as John was dazed and Kicked him in the stomach.

Eve and Torrie shouted over "This isn't Raw John you can get the upper hand first in this fight"

One of the other kidnappers backed Ted Diabase into a corner. He spotted the Million Dollar title on Teds Shoulder and said "What's that piece of gold you have there. Let me have it and I might not hurt you." Ted thought about it and then said "Ok then" As he went to give the kidnapper the million dollar title he struck him across the head causing the kidnapper to fall into some metal bars. Ted quickly went over there. He put his watch on his hand and punched the kidnapper square in the face. He then picked up a piece of rope and tied the kidnapper to the metal stair case and said "Nobody tries to blackmail me out of my million dollar title" Ted walked off with satisfied with his work. Maryse clapped in approval.

One of the larger kidnappers chose Sheamus to fight with. Sheamus looked at the kidnapper. The kidnapper said to Sheamus "Well I would say I'm going to mess your face up but it looks like I'm too late" He laughed and Sheamus started to laugh as well and say "Ha ha you're a funny guy" The kidnapper nodded his head then Sheamus kicked him straight in the jaw. Sheamus picked the kidnapper up and grabbed him by the throat. He tried to struggle but Sheamus was just too strong. Sheamus threw him through one of the warehouse doors. Vulvea looked on as Sheamus went to go and un tie the girls. Another kidnapper hit him from behind.

Cody was backed into a corner by another kidnapper. He was terrified but he wanted to make Eve proud of him. He shoved the kidnapper but the kidnapper shoved him back and he fell to the ground. Cody quickly got to his feet and thought to himself "This guy is bigger than me. He is stronger than me. He is more ruthless than me. He has more of a mean streak than me. What the hell am I going to" Cody then had a brain wave. He got right in the kidnappers face and said "Come on tough guy Lets have a test of strength" The kidnapper laughed loudly and said "You want to challenge me to a test of strength tell me your joking" Cody replied "No I'm serious I think I can take you." The kidnapper continued to laugh and held his hands above his head for the test of strength. Cody locked his hands but before the kidnapper could put on any pressure Cody kicked him in the privates with all his energy. He then drop kicked his knee causing him to fall to the ground. Cody then picked up a piece of metal and struck him across the head with it but he still wouldn't go down. Cody Shouted "What the hell have I got to do?" He then looked around and saw Ted running towards him "I'm coming Cody" Ted ran straight for the kidnapper and hit him with the million dollar title. The kidnapper still wouldn't fall to the ground. Cody and Ted looked at each other than grabbed him and hit a double DDT on the concrete finally knocking him out. Cody said to Ted "Ted we come from wrestling families we should have just did that from the start" Ted replied "Yeah I agree.

Two more of the other kidnappers was right in Randys face. they said "What you doing pretty boy what are you going to do to me" One of them held Randy while the other struck him with left and right blows. Randy tried to struggle but the two men had the better of him. One of them picked up a knife and went to put it to Randys neck when Ted and Cody came from behind him and took him out by the legs. The stomped on him on the ground. Randy managed to break free from the other kidnapper and hit him with left and rights and threw him straight into some wooden pallets. Ted and Cody picked up the kidnapper who had the knife and held him in front of Randy. Orton rustled up all his strength and punched him straight on the jaw knocking him out instantly. The three of them walked off as Cody said "I thought Legacy was over and we didn't have to save your sorry ass anymore Randy" Randy and Ted just laughed as they went to help the others.

Sheamus was still having problems with his fight after the blindside. The kidnapper stood over him with a two by four plank of wood. As he was about to strike Legacy came over and helped Sheamus. Cody, Ted and Randy hit the kidnapper until Sheamus was up. They held him for Sheamus and Sheamus ran and Kicked him straight in the Nose causing it to bleed. The kidnapper was still stirring on the ground so Randy kicked him straight in the head knocking him out.

John Cena was giving hit everything he had but his back was giving him really bad trouble. The Leader took advantage and kept hitting across the spine with the plank of wood. He knelt down by a beaten and battered John Cena and said "Your boys are probably all taken care of I am about to put you out of your misery and as for your girls and her friends, well we might just keep them to pass the time" He then stopped as he saw four shadows appear on the floor next to him. He slowly stood up as he saw Sheamus, Cody, Ted and Randy stood around him he tried to run but Sheamus cut of his path. John struggled to his feet with an angry look across his face. The leader kept trying to run but the group had him surrounded. John struck him with hard blows to the face.

John was angry at what the leader had sad about the love of his life, the light of his world Torrie Wilson. The others watched as John continuously beat down the leader with everything he had left. The leader had blood streaming down his face. John picked up the leader and hit the attitude adjuster on some metal poles that was on the floor. He picked him up and hit one last aggressive blow to the face knocking the leader out.

The girls all cheered as the guys ran over and untied them. Stacy tightly hugged Randy and said "Randy you saved me you're my hero" Randy tried to say thank you but Stacy was hugging him so tightly.

Maryse got untied and ran straight into the hands of Ted and passionately kissed him. She then said to him "Boy you are going to get some good loving tonight" Ted had a teenage like grin across his head and said "I am just glad you are safe"

Vulvea walked over to Sheamus and was about to hug him but she walked away. Sheamus just stood there confused and dejected. He watched her walk away to the kidnapper Sheamus was fighting. She kicked him straight in the face knocking him out again and said "Bastard" She then smiled and ran back to Sheamus and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

John untied Torrie and she ran round the chair and hugged him so hard he fell to the ground. She kissed him and saw he was in pain from the fight. She said "I'm sorry John. What Hurts?" John replied "Everything" She helped him to his feet and he sat down on the chair. He sat Torrie on his lap even though he was in horrendous pain and said "I am so glad you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you. I love you Torrie Wilson and I will spend the rest of my life making sure no one ever hurts you again. I would quite happily take ten million of those beatings for you." Torrie stopped John and said "Don't say anything else just let me hold you" She held him close to her. She now had everything her heart desired she had her knight in shining armour.

Cody untied Eve. She went to kiss him but Cody saw everyone else was untied and looking towards them. He just hugged her and whispered in her ear "I am so glad you are safe I love you Eve" Eve could see everyone looking as well but she didn't care she held Cody's face and started to passionately kiss him.

Ted looked over and said to Randy "Ok she is really pleased we saved her"

Eve and Cody continued the passionate kiss

Ted nudged Randy and said "Yeah she is really happy" Randy replied "You know near death experiences will do that to you"

Eve and Cody continually passionately kissing

Ted, Randy and the others just looked really confused now. Ted said to the girls "Ok was she drugged while she was here"

Cody was enjoying the passionate kiss when he saw out of the corner of his eye the leader led on the floor stirring. The leader pulled out his gun and aimed it straight at John Cena. Cody quickly pushed Eve away and dived at John and Torrie causing them to fall to the floor. The gun Shot had been fired. Sheamus quickly ran to the leader and kicked him the skull knocking him out. John checked Torrie was ok and looked down at Cody he went to turn him over and say "Thanks Cody…." As he turned him over Cody was heavily bleeding.

Eve ran over and held Cody's head to her chest screaming and crying "Don't leave me Cody. You have to hold on you have to survive please Cody don't do this CODY"

Stacy called an ambulance and the police as the others stood over in shock as Randy, Ted and Eve knelt down by the bloody Cody Rhodes. Was it to be a tragic End to the Day of Destiny?

End of Chapter 16

Wow Cody the hero bet he doesn't feel to Dashing at the end of that.

Sorry I haven't uploaded I have been working on a another story called Evil of the Soul it's a horror story if anybody wants to have a look.

Thank you for all the reviews I love getting them so keep them Coming.

Chapter 17 Preview

Will Cody Survive Or Is it the End


	17. Chapter 17 Friends and Values

**Chapter 17- Friends and Values**

**Cody was rushed in an ambulance to the nearest hospital. Eve went in the ambulance with him while the others all followed on the bus. **

**Eve sat next to Cody screaming "Please don't die you cant die I love you Cody"**

**They arrived at the hospital and rushed Cody into casualty. Eve stood their and cried to herself. She Sat down in the waiting area with her head held in her hand crying more and more as time went on. **

**About twenty minutes later the others all ran in over to Eve. Ted Quickly said "Is there any news" **

**Eve couldn't answer she was too upset. Torrie sat next to her and consoled her on her shoulder. **

**John was really shaken up. He had had no emotion since Cody was shot. He had not said a word on the whole journey. He then pulled Randy to one side and said almost silently "That bullet was meant for me" **

**Randy replied "Your ok be thankful for that we just have to hope and pray that Cody gets through this" **

**Sheamus and Vulvea went to talk to the Doctors to see what he could find out. Torrie and Stacy continued to console Eve as best as they could. Ted leaned on Maryses shoulder with a small tear in his eyes. Cody was his best friend they travelled the road together, they eat together, They stay in the same hotel at live events. Cody was more like a brother to him. **

**Sheamus and Vulvea came back over as if they had news. Sheamus ignored the rest of them and went straight to Eve. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face. He looked into her eyes and said "Cody is going to be fine he has a few internal injuries but he is going to pull through. **

**Eve continued to cry but this time it was happy tears. She hugged Torrie and Stacy then ran over to Ted and hugged him tightly as well. **

**She wiped her tears away and walked back over to Sheamus. She said "Can we see him"**

**Sheamus replied "Yeah but not everyone can go in he has asked for the people he wants to see" **

**The others looked up confused. Torrie replied "What are you talking about?"**

**Sheamus replied "The doctors don't want too much pressure on him so we cant all go in there."**

**Torrie then asked "Well who has he asked for then?"**

**Sheamus replied "Only three of us but one at a time. He wants to see Eve, Ted, and John"**

**John looked up "Why does he want to see me?"**

**Sheamus replied "I don't know but the doctor says he wants to see you last"**

**John looked confused but agreed. A doctor came and took Eve to Cody's cubicle. **

…**...**

**Eve ran into the cubicle. She went to hug Cody but Cody stopped her. **

**He looked at her and said in a painful voice "I would love to hug you but it would hurt me loads. I will kiss you though"**

**Eve walked over and kissed Cody. It hurt him a bit but he didn't care Eve was the love of his life. **

**Eve sat down and held Cody's hand. She said "I thought Id lost you"**

**Cody replied "You cant lose me. You would spot my dashing looks a mile away"**

**Eve lightly tapped his head and said "You know what I mean"**

**Eve then carried on "Why did you do it? You could have died"**

**Cody looked up still in a great deal of pain. He squeezed Eves hand and said "I never thought I would be with someone as caring, as gorgeous, as passionate and loving as you. I kept thinking to myself I do not deserve to be with someone like you. I would never deserve to be with someone like you. I wanted to prove I could take care of you. That I could be your knight in shining armour not some wimpy little man who is more interested in looking in the mirror than being a real man."**

**Eve continued to listen she couldn't believe how passionate and how devoted Cody was to her. She loved Cody but she never knew he had those feelings deep down inside. She held his hand tightly and carried on listening.**

**Cody continued to painfully talk "Eve you are my love, there's only you in my life, your the only thing I got right. You are my first love, you're every breath that I take, I want to share, all my love with you, I want to look into your eyes and tell you how much I care. You remember in the field we were dancing. Eve you are my love, My one love my endless Love"**

**Eve was crying again but she was crying because she had never felt like someone had loved he before. She kissed Cody passionately but had to stop because she was hurting him. **

**Cody looked up and said "I would love you to stay here the whole time but I had better talk to Ted. **

**Eve nodded her head. She kissed Cody again and said "I will back again later I 'm not going to leave this hospital."**

**Cody replied "Ok then"**

**Eve left the room. She got outside the door and stopped. She said a little prayer at the doorway. She said in her head "Dear lord thank you for keeping Cody alive. Thank you for bringing the two of us together thank you for finally giving me a reason to love Amen" **

…**...**

**The others were all waiting in the waiting room. Eve came out and sent Ted into see Cody. She sat back down and started to talk to Vulvea and Sheamus. Torrie was cuddled up next to John. She looked up at him and said "I am so thankful Cody is ok. I would have never forgiven myself if he had died"**

**John replied "It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who feels guilty that bullet was meant for me and Cody risked everything risked his life for me"**

**Torrie replied "Don't beat yourself up over it. He is ok he is going pull through. Don't get jealous but I am Going to give him a huge kiss when I see him"**

**John replied "I won't. I cant figure out why he wants to see me I cant work it out I thought it would have been Randy he saw"**

**Torrie stroked Johns shoulder and said "He probably just doesn't want you to feel guilty about him. Or knowing Cody he wants to brag he was the hero for a change" **

**John laughed "Yeah that's probably it"**

**Ted came out and said to John to go in there.**

…**...**

**John walked towards the cubicle door. For some reason John was really nervous about talking to Cody. He walked in and sat down next to Cody. **

**John Said "Hey Dashing One"**

**Cody laughed and said "Thanks your finally calling me by my nickname"**

**John then carried on "Cody that bullet was meant for me"**

**Cody replied "I know"**

**John then asked "Why did you do it?"**

**Cody smiled and said "I wanted to be the hero"**

**John shook his head and said "Its more than that I can see it in your eyes"**

**Cody then sighed and said "Ok you have to promise you will not tell Ted and Randy about this"**

**John nodded his head and agreed. He was a little confused to what Cody was Going to say.**

**Cody started to talk "Ted is my best friend he will always be my best friend. He is like that brother you like to spend loads of time with, to have a laugh with and up till this trip to pull girls with. No one will ever be a better friend to me than Ted is"**

**John just replied "Ok"**

**Cody carried on talking "Randy is like my big brother. I never got on with Dustin so Randy filled the void. Whenever I need advice or help or someone to talk things over with Randy is the Guy I go to."**

**John continued to nod his head not knowing where Cody was going with this**

**Cody continued to talk painfully "However I have watched you on this trip with Torrie. I have never seen somebody care so much about someone as much as you do about Torrie. I never thought I would fall in love but I have. I love Eve with all my heart and watching you with Torrie inspired me that's what I wanted. I wanted to love. I never thought I would be good enough but somehow without even talking to you about it you inspired me to try and I will always be in debt to you for that. That's why I took the bullet for you, That's why I saved you because you saved me from myself"**

**John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't no what to say. John Hesitated for a minute then said "You are not in debt to me you saved my life. I tell you what lets make a deal"**

**Cody asked "What's that then?"**

**We will never talk about this to anyone but if you ever need me for anything and I mean anything you just have to talk to me. You can have two big brothers how does that sound?"**

**Cody replied "Sounds good I like that. A big brother like you no one would mess with me"**

**John laughed and walked to the door and said "Do you want me to send Eve back in"**

**Cody replied "Yes Please"**

**As John opened the Cody loudly said "Yo big brother"**

**John replied "Yeah"**

**Cody laughed and said "My big brothers girlfriend is Hot"**

**John just stared at Cody and said "Your Lucky you're my little brother now"**

**Cody and John both Laughed and John walked out the door.**

**End of Chapter 17 **

**There was no way I could have Cody die in two of my stories Lol. I loved writing the Cena and Cody bit was just really nice Lol. And I loved writing the Cody and Eve bit was just sweet Lol. Never thought I could write romantic bits. (That's your fault Kelly. Lol Never will be as good as you"**

**Thank you for all the reviews **

**Bye Bye **

**Matt**


	18. Chapter 18 Love and Hurt

Chapter 18- Love and Hurt

A week had gone by. The superstars holiday was coming to an end. The others continued to sight see and watch the remaining world Cup games. However two people were not sight seeing not able to watch the World cup games.

The Room was muggy and humid. Cody was led in his hospital bed. Eve sat next to him holding his hand. A tall Dark doctor came in and spoke to Eve and Cody.

"Mr Rhodes you are making an excellent recovery. You will be able to go home tomorrow providing you take it easy for a couple of months"

Cody Whispered to Eve "Well that shouldn't be too hard I'm a professional wrestler"

Cody then called the doctor back and asked "Doctor I have to fly in two days. Will I be ok to Fly?"

The doctor replied "Yes you will be Fine. I will get your wings fixed up as soon as possible" The doctor laughed and left the room

Cody looked at Eve and said "Hey that guy is funny"

Eve softly kissed Cody "Not as funny as you"

Cody pulled Eve on to the bed to sit with him. He was still quite sore but he could cope with Eve sat with him.

Cody then looked into Eves eyes and softly whispered "I love you Eve"

Eve whispered back "I love you too but you don't have to whisper theirs no one here"

Cody whispered again "I don't no why I'm whispering. I do love you though. Waking up every day and seeing you here by side has got me through this week."

Eve carried on whispering "I will never leave your side. Not in this hospital, not in this Country, not ever"

Cody just hugged Eve and rested his head on her chest.

Eve pushed up Cody's head and said "Hey is that just an excuse to look at my breasts"

Cody looked into her eyes "No does that sound like me"

Eve quickly replied "Yes"

Cody answered back "Well it wasn't that. I love listening to your heartbeat. Its so calm and soothing. It relaxes me and makes me and makes me feel safe. When I listen to it is like my troubles are gone"

Eve wiped away a tear from here eye. She held Cody's head and softly whispered to him "I feel safe when I am with you. You may not be the biggest. You may not be the strongest but you're my Dashing Cody Rhodes and we can make each other feel Safe."

Cody smiled and Kissed Eve Passionately. The two of them led on the bed watching the beautiful south African Sun set.

…...

The next Morning the Bright, hot sunshine rose calmly up in the blue skies. The light, the spark of the sun shielding over the night. A new day had started, the world knew this the moment the sun rose.

The sun rose over the farm, lighting up the next day. The animals in the farm made their usual noises, at the start of the day. Wanting to be comforted, and loved. The light of the day glistened across the trees and bushes. Life began to spring up around the farm, lighting up, beaming on a brand new day in the country of Africa.

The gleam of the sun, rays of the sunlight awoke, the blonde lying on her boyfriend's chest. Torrie's eyes fluttered open, waking up on the brand new day. She let out a soft groan through her rose lips. She turned towards the window, to see the sun blending in the sky.

She turned back, and saw John still asleep. She just let her head fall back on his chest. She felt his heartbeat, rhythm of his steady heartbeat. Brought a smile to her face. She was happy to be John, she couldn't even believe that her dreams for so long were finally coming true. She felt so blessed to have John back in her life.

Torrie softly ran her fingers on his bare chest, that ended up stirring him from his sleep. John's head moved to the side, a soft groan came from his lips. "Tor, stop staring" he mumbled.

"What? How do you know I was staring"

"I just do" he muttered softly, keeping his hand on her shoulder. Holding the precious blonde closer.

"I can't help if I find you irresistible," Torrie said as she made herself comfortable on his chest.

John grinned, before his eyes started to slowly open. "Morning sweetheart" Torrie smiled back as she leaned down, and her lips softly collided on his as they shared a good morning kiss. Perfect way to start the day, with a lovely kiss.

Torrie looked at John, staring in his blue eyes. "I really do love you, John. You know that? Don't you?"

John nodded "Of course I do, and I love you too. Very much" he told, running his fingers through her blonde hair, comforting her in any way he could.

Torrie let out a small smile. "I don't know what I would have done, if that bullet had hit you. I feel awful that I was happy you weren't shot" Torrie muttered softly.

"Hey, I'm alright, Cody decided to be the hero. Did my job. I feel a little unwanted" he joked.

Torrie listened, her eyes lowered with tears rising in her eyes. "I know, but I don't know what I would done….without you,….if you…." Torrie couldn't even finish the sentence.

John kissed her softly, bringing her closer, while he kept breathing steadily "Shh, I'm okay I'm here sweetheart, everyone is alright" Torrie nodded as she let him kiss again, take her in his arms. She just held on, and felt the warm embrace from John, surround her.

"Thank god" she whispered, while she kept hearing John's heartbeat. Thanking the heavens, she never ever lost him. "Without you, I can't breathe. I'm not ever going to let you leave. You're all I got, you're all I need. I don't want to live another day without you"

"Well you saved me, in so many ways. More than you'll ever know darling" John told, as he kept stroking her hair.

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine, John. You are all I got, all I need and want. I will be, I promise everything you want and need. I swear to you" Torrie poured from her heart.

John kissed her temple gently "You already are" he softly muttered. Torrie just smiled angelically.

She truly have found her hero, and angel in John Cena.

…...

Maryse and Ted were fooling around in the bedroom. Ted was on Maryse tickling her.

Maryse started to scream in French and then say "Teddy stop it I don't like being tickled"

Ted stopped and then asked "Do you want to do something fun"

Maryse replied "God you're like an animal. Wasn't the four hours of sex enough for you last night"

Ted laughed and replied "No not that although if your offering… No obviously not. No I thought we could go into town and Go horse back riding or something Like that. Then on the way back we can go and see Cody."

Maryse replied "Yeah that sounds good. We had better get up then"

Ted got out of bed and realised he had no clothes on. He turned around and saw Maryse staring at him with a seductive grin.

He then said "Hey I thought you said the four hours last night was enough for me"

Maryse giggled and replied "Yeah enough for you not for me"

Ted replied "Well I might not be in the mood"

Maryse grabbed Ted and pulled him back down to the bed. She passionately and erotically kissed him for five minutes. She then pushed hi away and said "You in the mood now"

Ted struggled for breath and said "What ever you want I am at your service. I will be your slave if you want me to"

Maryse just seductively giggled and Pulled Ted under the covers.

…...

Randy and Stacy had fallen asleep on the table in the Kitchen. They were woke up by Maryse giggling upstairs.

Randy turned to Stacy and said "God those two are like rabbits"

Stacy smiled and replied "I think its cute"

Randy shrugged and said "It makes me Ill"

Stacy laughed and said "Randy there's a Ace of clubs on your forehead"

Randy quickly Pulled the Card from his head and said "Ha Ha very funny"

Stacy looked Randy up and down and asked "When did you get so miserable? Don't you remember when we use to be like Ted and Maryse."

"That was a long time ago Stace"

Stacy quickly replied "No it wasn't remember we were doing a Bikini contest on Raw and we walked to the back and before I had a chance to get changed you had pulled me into a closet and well I don't need to remind you what happened next"

Randy smiled slightly as Stacy spotted him.

She then pointed and Laughed saying "Ha I got a smile out of you"

Randy replied "Ok you win. I loved it back then. I love my life now but you know romance just is not on the agenda for me. What we did last night me, you, Sheamus and Vulvea playing Poker. That was good for me I like having friends I can take it easy with you know what I mean."

Stacy nodded her head. Randy walked over and Hugged her saying "Hey your still one in a million Stacy Kiebler"

Stacy smiled and continued to hug Randy

…...

Sheamus was woke up to the sound of Maryse and Ted "Having a good time" So to speak. He turned over to kiss Vulvea saying "Good morning Dar…."

As he turned over he saw other side of the Bed was empty.

Sheamus got up and looked around for Vulveas things but they were gone. He walked around the farm to see if she was working. As he headed back in he saw John, Stacy, Torrie and Randy sat having breakfast.

He asked them "Have any of you seen Vulvea around"

Randy, John and Torrie replied "No we haven't saw her"

Stacy then butted in "Wait she woke me up really early telling me to make sure you look in the cupboard draw by the fridge"

Sheamus replied "Ok cheers Stace"

Sheamus Walked over to the draw and opened it up. Inside there was an envelope with the words "to my Irish hero Sheamus xx"

Sheamus opened the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Sheamus _

_I am So Sorry to do this by writing a Letter. I guess I am a bit of a coward._

_I was never any good at the goodbyes. I know you have to leave tomorrow and I have to go back to Uruguay in a few days as well. _

_Anyway I did not want to do the Whole goodbye routine because it would just be so Hard. The last three Weeks has been the best of my life. I have met some great people. Had a lot of fun and well got kidnapped but lets not talk about that. _

_Say goodbye to John, Torrie, Ted, Stacy, Randy Maryse, Eve and Make sure you look after Cody as well. God knows he needs looking after Hero or not._

_Anyway Sheamus you are the greatest guy I have ever met. You are strong, sweet, Funny, Caring you look after your friends. _

_Nobody has ever made me feel as good as you do. Nobody has ever made me feel like a women like you do. I know we have only known each other for three weeks but I love you Sheamus. I love you and I care about you and I am going to miss you oh so much. _

_I will never forget you Sheamus and I will never stop loving you. _

_Look after yourself and the others and Take care._

_All my Love now and Always _

_Vulvea._

Sheamus froze up after reading the letter. He couldn't move. He breathed really Slowly. Sheamus felt his eyes swelling up. The large Irish Celtic Warrior had never shed a tear in his life but he felt a small tear fall Down his face.

John Saw Sheamus had been stood there for a long time. He Got up and walked to Sheamus to ask him what the matter was.

Sheamus handed John the Letter. John read it the letter as Sheamus continued to just stand there frozen. The others all came over and John handed them the Letter. As they read the letter Sheamus could hold back any longer. Another few tears slowly ran down his face.

Torrie, Maryse and Stacy hugged Sheamus as he cried into Torries Shoulder. "The only person to ever take me for who I am and she has gone left gone back to South America"

The others all Tried to Console Him. As they saw the front door open. Eve came in and then Cody Limped in and Shouted "Guess who's back you guys happy to see me"

There was an awkward moment as John handed the letter to Cody and Eve. The Room stayed in stunned silence the only noise that could be heard was the sound of Sheamus tears hitting the tiled Floor.

End Of chapter 18

Aww Poor Sheamus. Anyway sorry took so long to upload. I'm having trouble with writing at the moment. Thank you to Kelly (Cenationxprincess) for helping with the John and Torrie Part

Thanks for the reviews appreciate them all.

Bye Bye


	19. Chapter 19 Raw Emotion

Chapter 19- Raw Emotion

The Superstars arrived back in the United States and were Put straight back to work By Mr McMahon.

Raw was in the middle of a three hour super show where both brands Raw and Smackdown were a part of.

Michael Cole and Matt Striker announced that the main event would be A triple Threat match for the Number one contender ship. Sheamus Vs Randy Orton Vs John Cena.

In the back Ted, Maryse, Eve and Cody were all talking.

"I cant believe Vince made me do my grooming Tips when I'm still on crutches. That was painful as hell" moaned Cody

Eve stroked Cody's arm and said "Don't worry I will make it all better later"

Cody grinned like a cheesier cat and replied "ooh I like the sound of that"

They all turned around as they heard a soft women's voice say "well aren't you two loves young dream"

They saw a beautiful blonde haired women, Slim build with a gorgeous complexion.

They all say "Hey Torrie what are you doing here?"

Torrie replied "I'm here to see you all just because we are back home it doesn't mean were going to lose touch"

Maryse smiled and answered in a French accent "Nothing to do with Mr Cena then"

Torrie and the others all laughed and she replied "Oh dear you caught me"

They all carried on laughing until Torries face went a bit serious.

She asked "How's Sheamus doing?"

Ted replied "He is terrible we have only been back a couple of days but he hasn't spoke to anyone."

Torrie carried on "That's not good. He is being advertised for the main event"

Eve replied "Yeah exactly. I do not know how he is going to get through that"

They all headed to the backstage screen to watch the triple Threat match.

As they sat down and got comfortable Torrie whispered under her breath "Come on John"

Justin Roberts to announce the main event "The following triple threat contest is scheduled for one fall and the winner will be the number one contender for the WWE Championship. Introducing first from West Newbury Massachusetts JOHN CENA!"

John came out to a standing ovation and huge cheers from the WWE Universe. He saluted the crowd and ran down to the ring. He posed on the turnbuckles and waited for his two opponents.

Randy Orton's theme music hit and Justin Roberts began to announce again. "Introducing next from St Louis Missouri RANDY ORTON!"

There was more massive cheers coming from the crowd as Randy Slowly walked down the ramp. Randy stopped at the ring apron and stared up at John sticking to his viper like Character. Randy got onto the top turnbuckle and did his traditional pose. He then got down and he and John had a stare Down while they waited for Sheamus to come to the ring.

Sheamus entrance them hit and Justin Roberts announced Sheamus. "And their opponent from Dublin Ireland he Is the Celtic Warrior SHEAMUS!"

Sheamus was supposed to be cocky and arrogant while taunting the crowd, John and Randy. He slowly got to the ring and stepped through the ropes. He stared at John and Randy with no expression on his face.

Randy slowly walked past John and whispered so no fans would notice "What the hell is he doing?"

The ring bell went and Sheamus rolled out of the ring in a typical Heel fashion avoiding Randy and John.

John and Randy looked at each other, rolled out of the ring and surrounded Sheamus. They started to throw punches at Sheamus but he did not show no defence.

Randy and John started to punch the back of his head. Randy Whispered to Sheamus "What the hell are you doing? Your going to get fired"

John and Randy set up Sheamus for a double suplex. As they had him lifted up in the ring he whispered "I miss Vulvea"

Randy and John carried on with the match. Randy put John in a headlock in the centre of the ring. As he locked it in he whispered to John "He needs to pull himself together"

John reversed the head lock and Irish whipped Randy into the ropes and hit two shoulder blocks. John lifted Randy up for the spin out power bomb. As He had Randy In the air he whispered "We have to end this match soon Sheamus is all over the place"

John Did the you cant see me taunt at Randy while he was on the ground and hit the five knuckle shuffle.

As John had Randy in the attitude Adjuster position Sheamus came in the ring and hit the broad kick on John Cena.

Randy was on the ground and John Fell next to him. They whispered to each other "Thank god" Then they heard a sense of shock around the arena. They looked to the side of them and saw something unbelievable.

Sheamus had fell to his knees and was crying in the middle of the ring. The crowd was laughing and the referee did not no what to think. John and Randy slowly got to their feet trying to keep the match from not turning into a complete disaster.

John got up first and hit a drop kick on Sheamus even though he was on the floor. John Turned around and got hit with the RKO from Randy Orton. Randy pinned John for the Win.

Sheamus rolled out of the ring and started to walk to the back. John walked after him but didn't speak to him because he did not want to break out of Character.

Sheamus got through the curtain and was greeted by a very angry Vince McMahon.

Ted, Torrie, Maryse, Eve and Cody all started to congregate near the curtain area as Vince started to bellow.

Vince shouted in Sheamus face "What the hell was that. I have the right mind to fire you on the spot"

John Quickly came through the curtain and got in front of the dejected and depressed Sheamus.

John said to Vince "Please boss. He is sorry we have suffered a lot of trauma its just hit Sheamus more. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Randy came through the curtain. He went up to Sheamus and started to shout "Be a man Damn it. You miss Vulvea so what get over it. You just made all three of us look like idiots"

Torrie Came over and tapped Randy on the shoulder saying "Hey lay off him"

Randy turned around and shouted at Torrie "Who the hell asked your opinion. When It is main event it should be world class. But you wouldn't no that because you could never wrestle properly"

John pushed Randy and shouted "You take that back. Its not Torries Fault"

Randy pushed John and said "No I won't take it back the stupid bitch should keep her nose out"

All of a sudden John punched Randy straight in the jaw. Randy flew back at John with a right hand. John Pushed straight into the metal shelves.

Ted, Maryse, Torrie, Cody, and Eve separated the two of them. While Sheamus was just oblivious to what was going on.

John was being held by Cody, Eve and Torrie while Randy was being held by Ted and Maryse.

John Shouted over at Randy. "What's the matter perfect Randy Orton doesn't matter how somebody is feeling. All that matters is that he looks the best."

Randy shouted back "Look at you trying to be the hero again. John Cena if he is not the centre of attention then there is nothing to talk about."

John and Randy continued to hurl abuse at each other while they are restrained by the others.

Then out of nowhere Sheamus walked through the middle of them. Everybody went silent wondering what Sheamus was Doing.

The turned around and saw face to face with a women about 5ft 8 with dark brunette hair. She softly Kissed Sheamus on the cheek and whispered. "I couldn't do it"

She then Turned to the others and said "I cant leave you for five minutes without some drama being created"

The Women was Vulvea.

End of Chapter 19

I'm sorry That Chapter was Really Crap. I hope people don't agree with me

Anyway Thanks For the Reviews Much Appriciated


	20. Chapter 20 The Group Of Love

Chapter 20- The Group Of Love

The others all stood in shock as Vulvea stood there. Randy and John stopped fighting, the others all stayed silent as she looked into Shamuses' eyes.

Sheamus took hold of Vulveas hands and said "What are you doing here your letter said?"

Vulvea interrupted "I couldn't do it. I couldn't never see you again"

Sheamus replied "All this way. You came all this way for me"

Vulvea took hold of Shamuses face and kissed him softly. She then said "I would travel to the other side of the solar system for you"

They both looked to the others as they heard Cody say to Ted "Well sure that makes sense Sheamus does look like an alien"

They turned back to each other. Sheamus hugged Vulvea tightly and whispered in her ear. "I love you Vulvea. I have never loved anyone before. I will spend the rest of my days trying to make you happy"

Torrie leaned on Johns shoulder listening to Vulvea and Sheamus talk. Torrie whispered to John "It's so sweet she came all this way for the guy she loves"

John replied "When you love someone that's what you do"

Randy came up behind them and whispered not to disturb Sheamus and Vulvea.

He said "Torrie I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean a word of it."

Torrie turned around and hugged Randy "That's ok"

Randy held out his hand to shake John's hand. John pushed Randys hand away and gave him a hug instead.

Vulvea clung on to Sheamus. She didn't want to let go. She looked at him and said "I will do anything now to stay in the country."

Sheamus smiled and replied "If you can't stay here then I will come to you. We will go and live in an Igloo if it means us staying together"

The two of them kissed passionately again. The others all came over to stand with them.

Torrie ran to Vulvea and gave her a huge hug "Oh my god Vulvea I can't believe you came here"

Vulvea replied "I couldn't not be with him."

The other girls all hugged Vulvea. Maryse turned to Eve and said "If Vulvea gets a job here I'm not wrestling her. She is feisty."

Sheamus piped up "That's a great idea. I am going to talk to Vince"

Randy stopped him and said "You're not exactly in Vince's good books. I will go speak to him. My way of saying sorry."

Randy shook Shamuses hand. Sheamus said "Thank You"

He went back over to Vulvea and picked her up and kissed her again.

Cody turned to John "So we go from depressed Sheamus to happy Sheamus. I miss evil Sheamus"

Sheamus ran to Cody and hugged his head. Sheamus then started to Irish dance whilst a lot of the WWE superstars and divas started to surround him. He didn't care he had found the love of his life, his soul mate and he was at the top of the world. No championship or no amount of money or fame could top what he was feeling now.

John stood there with his arm around Torrie laughing. John whispered "I'm happy for Sheamus."

Torrie replied "Me too. He looks so happy bless him"

John softly lifted Torries head up and kissed her. Torrie got her breath back and said "What was that for?"

John replied "Because I love you"

Torrie pulled John down by his shirt and kissed him back. She then said "And I love you"

They Torrie snuggled into John's chest as they watched the others. Sheamus was still dancing. Vulvea had to kiss him to stop him. The passionately kissed whilst people were watching.

John and Torrie laughed as Eve and Cody were trying to tickle each other. Torrie said "Those two are so cute"

John laughed and replied "If you say so"

They then heard Maryse shout "Ted get you hand off my ass"

Ted replied "Its just like a magnet I want it"

Maryse looked back with a seductive look. She pushed him against the wall and they started to passionately kiss up against the wall.

Torrie smiled and said to John "I think Maryse will be pregnant in a year"

John laughed and replied "Could happen they are like animals"

Torrie moved and stood in front of John and said "So Mr Cena where's my passionate kiss"

John took Torrie by the waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his stomach as the laughed and kissed.

The group all stood together as Randy came back and said "Wow this is a bit of a love fest"

Cody replied "That's a good thing. We will never forget this holiday"

The holiday had its ups and downs. It had shocks, danger, surprises but it was the adventure to remember.

The group had found happiness. For some like Ted and Maryse it was always going to happen. For Cody and Eve it came out of nowhere. For John and Torrie it was a long time coming but love is worth the wait. For Sheamus he never thought he would find love. More to the point, he never thought someone would love someone like him.

That goes to prove No matter whom you are, what you look like, what you act like there is someone out there for everyone. People can find love and love will find people.

THE END

My 1st Story ever is finished Aww emotional Lol.

God I hope that last line is true because otherwise I'm screwed Lol

Thank you for everyone who has read reviewed and enjoyed my story. I appreciated everyone who has.

(A bit late Lol) Well done again to South Africa they put on an Awesome World Cup tournament and I hope Africa can host another World cup or Olympics soon.

On another note I will be concentrating on my other Story "Chasing the broken Mirror" Love writing that lol. Recommend to people if you read and like.

Thank you again everyone. Your reviews and feed back from this first story inspired me to write more.

Thank you all so Much

Bye Bye

Matt


End file.
